His Daughter
by SeverusSnapePrincess10
Summary: Hermione is really worried about her future.Her parent's,so she thought were killed in a Death Eater attack,but guess what,thats only part of her problems.What happen's when she finds out her real father is Professor Snape?
1. Chapter 1

His Daughter

Chapter 1-The mysterious potion

On the Hogwarts express back home for the summer,one Miss Hermione Granger was,as always, reading a book while her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were playing a game of Wizards chess.

"Ron,you always wind up beating me,"Harry said just a Ron walked over towards Hermione and took the book she was reading away from her.

"Hey!What was that for?"Hermione asked scowling at Ron.

"I'm just worried about you. I just can't stop thinking about how Snape was looking at you for the last week,"Ron said frowning and sitting down next to her.

"Now that you mention it,Snape has been acting kind of weird lately. He is constantly looking at you Hermione,"Harry said also frowning.

"I'm sure he is just keeping an eye on us to make sure we stay out of trouble,"Hermione said while trying to reach her arms out for her book.

"Maybe!But why is he tagging along for the train ride and sitting in the compartment next to ours?"Harry asked just before said Potions Master walked into the trio's compartment.

"Hello Professor,"Hermione said while suddenly becoming nervous. Snape decided to ignore Hermione as he took a seat across from her which Harry had recently vacated.

"Take a seat Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley,"Snape commanded pulling his wand out from his cloak.

"Why are you here? Aren't teachers supposed to be at Hogwarts during this time?"Harry asked completely ignoring Snape's demand.

"I said 'take a seat',not ask me questions. Now sit!"Snape said in his most feared tone of voice.

Clearly hearing the warning tone in Snape's voice, Harry and Ron took a seat next to Hermione just as Snape cast a few spells on the compartment door and a sticking charm on the three children. When Snape knew the spells were set right, he noticed Hermione chewing her lower lip in nervousness and both Harry and Ron glaring at him. Just observing the children for a moment of silence, Snape was a bit surprised that Hermione was the one to break it.

"Sir. Why were you constantly looking at me all week?"She asked while staring Snape in the eyes.

"Well, Miss Granger. I have been keeping a close eye on you because the Headmaster believes that at this very moment, Mr. and Mrs. Granger are dead. At the start of the week, some Death Eaters barged into your home and Mr. Potter's and killed the Potter's cousin, Aunt and uncle along with the Granger's," Snape said in a calmer voice than usual. Hermione gulped while trying to fight back tears that were threatening to fall. Harry couldn't help but feel a little relieved after all the stuff the Dursley's put him through all his life.

"That still doesn't explain why you had to be the one to tell us this,"Ron said while thinking about what would happen to his two best mates. When Ron said this, Snape was looking at Hermione's upset face. He could tell she was trying to fight back tears.

"I want Miss Granger to take two Potions,"Snape said pulling two vials out of his cloak pocket. The first one is a calming draught and the second one is a potion that will prove something to me if Professor Dumbledore is right about a particular subject."

"How can we trust you?" Ron asked while looking suspiciously at the two potions vials in Snape's hand.

"You should learn to not speak out of turn, Mr. Weasley," Snape said before casting a silencing charm on Ron. Since Hermione was trying to fight back her emotions, she took the calming draught and quickly gulped it down thinking that Snape has never lied to her so she could at least trust him.

"Time for the second one,"Snape said seeing the anxious look on Hermione's face.

Hermione did not want to take the potion, especially since she didn't know exactly what it was for, but she reluctantly took it from Snape and quickly gulped it down.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone^_^I finally got a new chapter up for this story!I have been working really hard on this story so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2- The Unexpected

At first nothing happened. Hermione could see that Harry was holding his breath and Ron was glaring at Snape while they waited for the potion to take effect. When it did, all Hermione could hear was a gasp from a shocked Harry before she became dizzy.

"What's happening to me?"Hermione asked suddenly scared.

She didn't even hear any response to her question as her vision became blurry and darkness engulfed her. Hermione had blacked out.

^_^HGSS^_^

Snape knew Harry was protesting unsuitable comments while Ron continued to glare at him, but he just simply ignored them as he looked at Hermione with worry in his eyes. Of course he still had his same cold mask on, not wanting to show his emotions, but he could not help but show his worry through his eyes as he looked over at the thirteen year old know-it-all Gryffindor girl who was his daughter. Lucky for him, Harry and Ron were so far into their own anger, they didn't even notice the worry or how far away Snape's thought were. Of course Ron couldn't speak so Snape payed no mind to his body gestures. All that Snape could think about was a conversation he had with Dumbledore about Hermione being his daughter.

-Flashback-

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?"Snape asked with his mask up displaying his disdain and coldness as he pierced Dumbledore with his obsidian eyes.

"Yes my boy. Do you want a lemon drop?"Dumbledore asked clearly unaffected by Snape's vial mood as he smiled and held out a small bowl.

Snape couldn't help but clench his teeth as he replied to Dumbledore's offer.

"No I do not want any lemon drops. You know I do not like sweets."Snape said automatically.

Every time Snape went to see Dumbledore, he was always offered the same sweet. He was really getting tired of it.

"Severus my boy, I remember when you were younger. You absolutely loved sweets!"Dumbledore stated as he continued to smile at Snape serenely.

"For the last time, I have said no. I will never want one so stop offering them to me. Now, can you be so kind as to explain to me why you wanted to see me?"Snape asked getting quite annoyed.

"Well, I have called you down here because we have quite a matter we need to discuss. It's about Mr. Potter and Miss Granger."Dumbledore said moving over to his desk with a sudden grave look on his face.

Snape knew something was terribly wrong because of Dumbledore's sudden mood change so he took a seat in front of the Headmasters desk.

"What about Mr. Potter and Miss Granger?"Snape asked unwavering in his cold mask to hide his emotions.

"Well, I assume you know that Death Eaters intruded on Harry's relatives and Hermione's parents."Dumbledore said as he looked at Snape.

"It was just in the Daily Prophet. Apparently, the dark lord issued an attack which caused the death of Potter's uncle, aunt and cousin along with the Granger's at the same general time. As to what importance is this to me?"Snape asked raising a questioning eybrow.

"I want you to go to both Mr. Potter's and Miss Granger's homes to confirm this information, then I want you to keep an eye on Miss Granger for this week."Dumbledore said before he reached out for a letter sitting on his desk.

"Why does it have to be me. Couldn't another member of staff do it. Maybe their Head of House, Minerva."Snape said quirking up his eyebrow in annoyance.

"Minerva is quite busy with her duties as Headmistress, so I am quite positive it has to be you. I even have a letter here that I think you should read."Dumbledore said trying to hand Snape the letter.

Snape looked at the letter in confusion for a split second before he took the letter from Dumbledore and began to read it.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_If you have received this letter, then that means that me and Mr. Granger are dead. Despite these unfortunate events, I have a confession to make. Mr. Granger was **NOT** Hermione's father nor am I really Mrs. Granger. My name is Kathy Ginavive Snape. My real husband is Severus Snape._

_When we were young, about 16 years old, we fell in love. I loved Severus then and I still love him now. The reason Severus was not aware of our love or our child is because I took his memory of us. I wound up seeing his Death Eater mark and I knew that bringing Hermione into that kind of mess was not a smart idea. We wound up marrying one another which was one of the happiest days of my life, but as I said, being with a Death Eater was not the ideal life I could have imagined for our dear Hermione. So in order to protect her, I pretended to be a muggle in hopes that our daughter would have a happy life. I wound up escaping the magical world and arranged a fake marriage with Mr. Granger. So Hermione is not muggleborn. I am a half blood witch so that would make Hermione's blood status different._

_Now that I am dead, Hermione Jean Snape will need her father. I am sorry about the unexpected news, but please help my daughter. Please let her know who her true father is? She deserves to know the man I have given my love to. It will make me happy to know Hermione will know the truth._

_I have sent a small package along with the letter. The package contains Severus' memory of us and a potion that will reveal Hermione's looks when she awakens after taking the potion. When the potion takes effect, the glamour charm I have placed on her will shatter. I am warning you that the potion will knock her out due to exhaustion. She needs to sleep to regain energy before the potion takes effect. That will be proof that she belongs to us. Know that I love you both very much and I hope that you can get along._

_Sincerely, Kathy G. Snape_

_Ps. Treat her well Severus!_

Severus just looked up from the letter in silent shock staring at the Headmaster who had the twinkle back in his eyes.

"Well, Severus my boy, I suggest you take the potion to gain your memory back. Hermione needs you."Dumbledore said smiling radiantly. "Hermione is your daughter."

'I can't believe this. How can the know-it-all, one half of the 'Golden trio', and the Gryffindor princess be my daughter?'Snape thought reluctantly drinking the memory potion.

"This can't be happening."Snape said in outright shock as he saw images of his past.

He saw the small ceremonial wedding and Kathy conceiving Hermione.

"I am sorry to say it can. I have tried all the tests I could possibly think of to try and prove that Hermione is not your daughter, but I can't."Dumbledore said simply smiling and watching Severus.

"What do you suppose I should do. I know she hates me. I have treated her like all of the dunderhead

Gryffindor's that claim to be her friends. I am not a nice person and I have no idea of how to raise a child."Snape said in a tone that claimed he was not pleased with the turn of events.

He just simply did not know he had a daughter and he was content to think so. Now that he knew, he felt like he needed to protect Hermione. He was absolutely disgusted with himself to say the least.

"Since we have established that you will look out for Miss Granger, I don't want you to tell her the news until her and Mr. Potter are on the Hogwarts Express. Over this summer holiday, I want Mr. Potter to stay with you and Miss Granger at Spinner's End. Or should I say Miss Snape."Dumbledore said in a serious tone but was still smiling.

"No Headmaster! I refuse to have any children in my home at all. I do not want Harry bloody Potter in my home. That is completely unacceptable."Snape stated suddenly glaring at Dumbledore.

"Harry has nowhere to go. His relatives are dead and I am sure Hermione would feel quite lonely. Her parents just died, so I think having Harry around to cheer her up is a great idea."Dumbledore said becoming more serious.

Knowing that Dumbledore was done with this conversation, Snape reluctantly said 'good day' to the Headmaster, then left his office to do his task Dumbledore assigned for him to do. He had to go check up on his daughter.

-End Flashback-

Coming out of his thoughts at last, he noticed that Ron had actually fallen asleep and Harry was absently staring out of the compartment window. While Snape was lost in thought, Harry gave up on his angry comments towards the man because he knew Snape was no longer listening. Since Ron couldn't speak or get Snape's attention, he got bored and fell asleep. Harry just started to look out the window as his thoughts trailed to Hermione and her loss of parents. Since he still had the sticking charm on him, he could not move very far resulting in him ignoring Snape.

Snape just watched Harry for a minute before he spoke, wondering what he was thinking about. His guess was that Harry was thinking about Hermione and both of their living arrangements.

"Mr. Potter, you and Miss Granger will be staying with me for the summer."Snape said while staring at Harry.

Watching Harry snap out of his thoughts, he noticed Harry was not shocked or surprised.

'Great!Living with people I didn't like before was bad so of course I get landed with my second least favourite person."Harry thought before he replied.

"Sir, I kind of figured that I would have to stay with you, but why?"Harry asked in a calmer voice as he looked at the unconscious form of Hermione, who was asleep sitting up due to the sticking charm.

"Since your relatives are no longer alive, the Headmaster believes that I should be your guardian for the summer so you can help cheer Miss Granger up along with keeping her mind from dwelling on the Granger's."

Why are you and the Professor Dumbledore so worried about Hermione?"Harry asked while looking Snape in the eyes.

"You insolent little pr-"Snape started to growl but was cut off by Harry.

"No sir. Hermione is my best friend and I know something more is happening then what you are actually telling me. You were constantly spying on her all week. Then you come in here and give her this mysterious potion that knocked her out. What is the actual reason?"Harry yelled getting angry again.

Knowing that the train was almost at Kings Cross station, Snape would need Harry's compliance to help move Hermione, so he reluctantly gave an answer.

"Mr. Potter, I would refrain from yelling at me. I am going to need your help to remove Miss Granger when we get to the station. If you must know, and it will stop you from asking me infuriating questions, Miss Granger is my daughter."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter^_^Please READ and REVIEW!Thank you

Love Jennifer


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone^_^I am dedicating this chapter to Tammy who is one of the readers who has faith in this for the super long wait but I had writers block for the longest time and I had been super busy what with us moving and all but here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3- Convincing

Harry looked up at Snape in complete shock for a slight moment then actually started laughing. He could not believe what the mean Potion's Master had just said.

'It has to be some cruel joke. The Slytherins are just trying to make fun of the grieving Gryffindor's. It was probably Draco's idea. Snape is probably going to tell his snakes everything that is going on.'Harry thought before he realized that Snape had never even been in this close of proximity to him before for such a long period of time.

Over all, if Snape had to be near the trio then there had to be a pretty good reason. Snape was not a man who fooled around.

When Harry started to laugh, Snape became angry.

"What is so funny, Mr. Potter?You wanted to know the truth and here it is. I have official proof that Miss Granger is my daughter."Snape stated as he pulled Kathy's letter to Dumbledore out of his cloak pocket.

Handing the letter to Potter to read, Snape could see the smile on Harry's face vanish.

"Trying to take this joke further are you, well fine I'll play along."

When Harry read the letter completely through three times, he looked up at Snape and saw him smirking. Harry felt like he got punched in the stomach as he looked into Snape's cold coal coloured eyes in sheer disbelief.

'This can't be happening. Hermione is going to flip when she figures out that her dad is the man that has been degrading all the Gryffindor's since we stepped foot into Hogwarts. Maybe I can convince Snape to not tell her about their blood relationship.'Harry thought just as the train came to a complete halt and surprised Ron from his slumber.

Oriented from his short nap, it took Ron a moment to remember what had happened to Hermione. When he noticed that he still could not talk, he pointed an accusing finger at Snape and glared defiently at him. Snape seeing this, rolled his eyes and quickly did the counter spell to the silencing charm on him and the sticking charms on all three of the trio. Snape mentally prepared himself for Ron's onslaught.

"What did you do to Hermione you git?I think you should be reported to the Headmaster. You have no right to be anywhere near us. Its S.U.M.M.E.R!"Ron stated in pure anger just before Harry stepped up on Snape's behalf.

"Ron, calm down. Snape is only here because he has to be."

'I can't believe I am actually defending Snape.'Harry thought standing in front of his best mate in sheer disbelief.

"Its Professor Snape to you. I will not be called anything else other than sir especially from a Potter. I am only here because I have to be. Now if you don't mind Mr. Potter, I would like to have your help with carrying all the luggage while I levitate Miss Granger."Snape said in his monotone teacher voice before he did a shrinking spell on the luggage, forcefully handing it all over to Harry than did _'Levicorpus' _to lift the unconscious girl up.

"I can't believe you are just letting this git do whatever he wants with Hermione."Ron said reaching for his wand as Harry was stuffing Hedwig's cage, his trunk and his broom into his cloak pockets.

Harry had anticipated this move of Ron's so he reached over to place his hands on Ron's trembling shoulders to distract him from grabbing his wand and pointing it at his new guardian. Harry just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep off his frustrations by taking a dreamless sleep potion. He also knew that Ron was trembling in rage because of the situation and could probably not have hated Snape more than at this moment. Harry knew his best mate was confused as well as protective for their 'sister'.

"Ron! Snape is on orders from Dumbledore to house me and Hermione for the Summer."Harry said looking Ron in the eyes.

"Why would Dumbledore order you and Hermione to stay with Snape when my mom would easily allow the both of you to stay at the Burrow. Dumbledore should think that you both would actually want to be happy."Ron stated just as Snape cut into the conversation with his cutting tone.

"Mr. Potter, Today would be nice. I have some Potions I would like to attend to."Snape stated before he gave a deadly glare to Harry stating not to tell Ron anything or else. Then he turned on his heels and left the compartment with Hermione floating in front of him.

"Harry, you don't have to do this. I'm sure if we ask mum she will say yes to you and Hermione staying over. That way your summer will be free of that greasy git."

As tempting as that sounded Harry had to keep in mind that staying with Snape was to be done on orders from the Headmaster and that Hermione would need him when she found out the truth. For now though Harry just couldn't tell Ron the real reason behind the stuff that was happening to Hermione. He somehow knew it had to be kept secret rather for his friends sake or his own. He was not a hundred percent sure which one. He also knew that if he didn't hurry up and follow Snape, he would lose track of Hermione and would later get his head chewed off by Snape in some unneeded arguement.

Thinking fast, Harry quickly told Ron that he would write him about what Snape was up to when he could, then said his goodbye with Ron standing in the compartment in confusion and rage. Harry could not even explain haw guilty he felt for leaving Ron like that, but knew he was angry.

'Snape has got a lot of explaining to do. There is no way that me and Hermione are going to stay with Snape all summer if I have anything to do with it.'Harry thought to himself as he followed Snape out an unnoticed door at the back of the train in silent anger already planning their inevitable escape.

You could practically see the wheels turning in Harry's head.

When they exited the train, Harry saw that they were not very close to the rest of the students who were greeting their families in excitement and Happiness. Harry could not help but feel a pang of hurt seeing these people happy while he could not feel that way. He even saw Mrs. Weasley hugging her daughter Ginny, and Ron before Snape grabbed his arm forcefully to an apperation spot.

'Lucky Ron! I get stuck with the greasy git while he gets to be happy with his family. Snape probably didn't want to cause a scene by leaving out the normal door of the train.'Harry thought starting to get depressed as he was being manhandled by Snape with Hermione still unconscious in front of them still in levitation.

The next thing he knew was that he could feel the sucking feeling of apperation where he couldn't breathe. When he could berathe again it took him a minute to realize that Snape was still holding onto his arm holding him up with Hermione being held in his other arm.

"Are you alright ?Do you think we can continue on before you become sick and make me have to give you a potion to?"Snape asked clearly mocking Harry with his signature smirk and raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Lets just go."Harry said as exhaustion was taking the fight out of him. He would swear with all the news he had to endure, that he still had any energy at all left in him.

Snape took that as his cue to start walking down the depressing street they were on. Neither he nor Harry spoke another word to one another till they got to a shabby depressing place that to Harry, has probably seen better days. Harry also couldn't believe the stench in the air that was from a source of water not far from the place they were now standing at.

"Mr. Potter!Welcome to my home Spinners End."Snape said in his monotone voice once more.

'Of course it is.'Harry thought still staring at the musty and damp looking 'home'.

Ignoring Potter, Snape opened the door and stepped inside placing Hermione down on a black leather couch. He then transfigured a pen into a green blanket then placed it over his daughter before seeing Potter finally grace him with his presence before going off to the kitchen to make some tea for the both of them. He knew Harry has had a trying day and also knew that Hermione would be waking up from her Potions induced coma soon. The good thing about having to take both the children into his care was that Professor Dumbledore put new wards up preventing their escape from the house without his say so.

'That means Potter will have to think twice before escaping with mt daughter.'Snape thought while smirking just before he heard Potter yell to him.

"Sir, I think Hermione is waking up."Harry yelled just as Hermione began to flutter her eyes open.

She could hear Harry's voice and desperately wanted to see him but she felt so tired. She could not remember why she had fallen asleep in the first place and suddenly wanted to know why and how. Reluctantly fluttering her eyelids open, the first sight she saw was Harry sitting on the arm of a couch she was laying on. Panicking, she slowly sat up with wide frightened eyes because of the shocked look on Harry's face.

"Harry where are we?What happened to me?"Hermione asked in frightened voice.

But before Harry could answer Professor Snape walked back into the living with a tray of tea.

That's when it all came back to Hermione in one rug swept away from right under her feet memory. Her parents were dead and there was nothing she could do about it.

I hope you liked have the next chapter up as soon as I Read and Review.

^_^Love Jennifer


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone^_^Chapter 4 is finally up. I apologise for quite the long wait. I want to thank everyone who are still with my story cheering it on. I also wanted to thank Taker's Soul Girl for helping me post Chapter 3 when the uploading wasn't working right. I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked really hard on !

Chapter 4- The Truth Hurts

Hermione Stared straight ahead as if she was trying to block everything out around her. She didn't even notice Snape place the tray of tea right in front of her on the small coffee table.

"Hermione are you alright?"Harry asked ignoring her questions for now.

"Save your breath Potter. Miss Granger is in a state of shock at the moment. Let her come out of it at her own pace."Snape said calmly as he took a seat in an arm chair across from the girl.

'How can Snape be so calm about his daughter being in shock. I swear that man has no heart or emotion.'Harry thought suddenly coming over with renewed anger towards the Potions Master.

Harry was definitely not pleased but decided to stay quiet for now.

'My mum and dad. How could Voldemort be so damn cold hearted. That monster not only murdered my parents but also Harry's relatives as well. Those Death Eaters are going to pay for what they did starting with Snape.'Hermione thought coming out of her thoughts and pulling out her wand.

Hermione was beyond upset and in a state of mind that definitely was not healthy. Instead of crying she wanted an easier emotion to cope with and at this moment it was anger.

Snape was watching Hermione intently as she sorted through her state of shock and jumbled thoughts. Since Snape was an ex spy and Death Eater, he had thought of all the routes to how His daughter was going to react.

'She would most likely either let go of her Gryffindor pride and start breaking down with tears or she would save her tears for later and come after me like a true Gryffindor and attack me in blind anger.'Snape thought before he took action when Hermione jumped off the couch and pointed her wand at his chest.

"Hermione!What are you doing?"Harry yelled racing over to his friend who was inches away from hexing their guardian.

"Miss Granger, lower your wand."Snape said in a demanding and deadly voice as he stood over her menacingly glaring.

"No! You have one minute to tell me why me and Harry are here. After that I am going to go contact Professor Dumbledore and tell him that Azkaban is missing a dangerous Death Eater. Your Master, the 'Dark Lord' will not come and save you this time."Hermione yelled in white hot rage.

Snape had never seen this lioness so angry in all his years of knowing her at Hogwarts. He felt a twinge of guilt at her anger but would not allow himself to back down. Instead of showing the guilt on his face, he just raised his eyebrows as he smirked and quickly gazed at an astounded Harry before resuming his smirk for his naughty daughter he was definitely going to punish tonight when they were done with the upcoming conversation. If Hermione was not happy with him now she was definitely not going to like him tonight.

"Lower your wand or prepare to have it taken from you."

"Your snide remarks will not help you I am in control and I will-"

"_Expelliarmus"_Snape said using wand less magic to take Hermione's wand.

"Not so tough now are we."Snape said running his figures along Hermione's wand with satisfaction laced in his demanding tone.

Hermione knew Snape was powerful, but in her blinding rage forgot that Snape could do wand less magic. With Snape having her wand, she defiantly looked down at the floor as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Sit down."Snape commanded with as much authority as he could muster in his already deadly voice.

Harry had never heard such authority in Snape's voice before and was compelled to submit to it as he walked over to the couch and sat down quietly. Hermione on the other hand would not back down so she locked her eyes with Snape's trying to thrive for dominance. After about a minute, Hermione could not take Snape's authoritative glare and looked down at her feet in submission.

"Do I need to say it again or are you going to continue to disobey me and try your luck at a very severe punishment Miss Granger."

Hearing the authority laced in his tone, her body betrayed her mind and walked towards the couch and sat down next to Harry. Snape was done with being disobeyed and would not take no for an answer. He was going to say what needed to be said and that was that.

"As you are both aware of, I have been watching you for the past week at Hogwarts. I was asked by the Headmaster to watch over you because a peculiar letter that he got was addressed to him but involved me so as such he had me read it. Said letter was not one I was ever expecting to see and as such I am reluctant to say that Miss Granger, Mr. Granger is not you biological father. I am."

Hermione reluctantly heard Snape out and became angry all over again. She could not believe this man. There was no way that Snape could ever be her father. Her one and only dad was Mr. Granger(Brad Granger) and no one would convince her otherwise.

'Snape is brilliantly INSANE.'Hermione thought in disgust.

Harry was expecting Hermione to burst into tears but was solely disappointed when he saw a determined look on her face.

"You are not my father."

"Yes I am. I can prove it?"

Snape proudly smirked as he pulled out Kathy's letter and handed it to Hermione triumphantly. Hermione just grabbed it out of Snape's hand forcefully than glanced at Harry who lowered his eyes to the floor which suddenly gave Hermione chills as dread went through her. She could feel that she was not going to like this.

"_Accio"_Snape said summoning a hand held mirror again with wand less magic.

"What is the mirror for?"Hermione asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"After you read that letter I want you to take a look at your appearance."Snape said sarcastically mocking her.

Snape could hear the panic in Hermione's voice and it was music to his ears. He had his daughter trapped and found he was actually loving the power he now had over the two teens.

Hermione gulped then slowly started to open the letter. She was absolutely afraid all of a sudden and a burst of nervousness came over her as her sweaty hands gripped the letter in fear.

"No!"

'This can't be true. This is just a joke.'Hermione thought, but the more times she read the letter through the more she wanted to fall to the floor and burst into tears.

With the little pride she had left, she forced the tears away that she so desperately wanted to let fall and surrendered the letter to Snape who took it from her with an eased calm sensing Hermione was on the verge of a breakdown. Silenced filled the room for what felt like a minute before Hermione broke it.

"Is there anything else that I need to know about my life that has apparently been a sham and a lie."Hermione said in a numb voice.

"Here."Snape said handing Hermione the hand held mirror.

Before Hermione would look into the mirror she wanted to know if Snape and Dumbledore had done all the spells to see if the letter was real.

"Me nor the Headmaster could find any proof that the letter isn't real. We tried everything we could possibly think of, but as it stands you are my daughter. You read it yourself that the potion I gave you on the train was one that would take Kathy's glamour off you when you woke up from the coma. If you passed out from the potion that was proof that you are mine. Take a look for yourself."Snape said in a velvety smooth satisfied tone.

Hermione closed her eyes then took a deep breath. This was how she would know for sure what was the truth. She slowly lifted the mirror up to her face then gasped.

"No!Its not possible. I look different I look like him."Hermione accidentally said out loud.

Hermione now had straight black hair instead of her brown bushy wavy hair. She also had the same ears and chin as Snape did. She slowly lowered the mirror down to her chest and gasped again. Her breasts were slightly bigger than before.

"No one decided to tell me that I now look like him."Hermione stated turning around to glare at Harry.

"Well Hermione, you were so angry I just didn't know how to break the news to you. Snape told me on the train that he was your father. He had me see your mothers letter."Harry stammered as Hermione descended upon him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!How dare you not try to tell me as soon as I woke up. Does Ronald know too?"Hemione asked again getting angry.

"No. Ron just knows that we have to stay with Snape over the holiday. He offered to have us ask Molly if we could stay with them, but knowing what Snape told me I knew I shouldn't tell Ron anything, at least not yet and I figured you needed me with you to convince Snape to let us stay at the Burrow for the holiday."Harry explained as exhaustion started to grab hold of him once more.

'This has been one weird and tiring day.'Harry thought as he looked at Hermione then Snape.

"Mr. Potter I am keeping you and Miss Granger of should I say Snape (Hermione cringed) here for the duration of the Summer."Snape said maliciously as he saw the hope in Harry's eyes disappear and heard Hermione growl in anger and frustration.

Hermione turned away from Snape and Harry and walked with determination to the door have the intent to open it. When it would not open Hermione turned to Snape.

"Give me my wand."

"No. As it is I can not allow you or Mr. Potter to go gallivanting back to Dumbledore. My will is absolute so unless I say so you can not escape."Snape said raising his right eyebrow in amusement.

"Let me out. Harry give me your wand."Hermione yelled to him before Snape _"Accio'd"_his wand away form him.

Not really having all to much strength to fight Snape do to the energy the potion sucked from her when she go knocked out, Hermione glared at both Snape and Harry in rage before she stalked upstairs to where she assumed her bedroom was. She knew this was Snape's house because of all the book cases

that lined the upstairs hallway. She also saw two rooms that were warded so she assumed that they were Snape's private rooms. When she reached the end of the hall she saw three other rooms. One door said 'Hermione's room' and another door said 'Harry's room'. That meant that the last anonymous room was probably a bathroom.

When she entered 'her' room, she noticed that all the walls were lined with loads of books. She saw a window seat along with a mahogany desk, a lamp and surprisingly a computer. She also saw a nice mahogany dresser with a stereo system on top of it. She looked at a night stand that was mahogany like the headboard to her bed and saw a television sitting on it. The walls were a pale purple colour along with the rug on the floor and the sheets to her four poster bed. She slowly walked over to another door which she guessed was her closet. When she opened the door she saw that Snape had went shopping and got her all knew clothes both wizard and muggle.

'He just lives in a muggle area. No self respecting Death Eater would like anything to do with muggles.'Hermione thought just before some unwanted thoughts came to the front of her mind.

These images were pictures of what the Death Eaters had probably done to her parents while she was in the safety and confines of the walls of Hogwarts. Hermione knew she was brilliant but she also knew that Snape was to. She would think of a way to escape and she would if it was the last thing she ever did, but for now she would decieve Snape by submitting to her tears. Hermione sat in the window seat then pulled her knees up the her chest in defeat and started to cry.

Hermione cried for her deceased parents. Hermione cried for the brave people who lost their lives in the battle with Voldemort and Hermione cried for what her future might hold in store for her now that she had to live a whole other life from the lie she lived. She was a prisoner for now but she was confident that in time the tables would turn and things would change. She was ready for whatever Snape would throw at her.

Please REVIEW^_^

Love Jennifer


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone^_^It worked. I posted a new chapter. My computer was not working right so I'm a bit surprised its letting me post. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5- Who's the boss?

Harry and Snape watched the retreating form of Hermione with mixed emotions. Of course Snape would not show any on his face due to his mask, but Harry clearly had an expression on his face stating that he was worried. Harry was also feeling a bit overwhelmed as well because of the main fact that he was now trapped in this cramped and damp little house with two Snape's.

"Don't even think about going after her Potter. She needs to cool off for a little while before you start tackling her with your usual banter. I know she will have quite a few questions to ask, so with such luck she might be more civil by dinner."Snape said clearly saying to leave the girl to her own devices.

Snape just mostly didn't feel up to yelling with the girl anymore than he had to. He also didn't want to see her break down. Snape did NOT do well when children were blubbering and did not want to be anywhere near the drivel. Snape was done with tears along time ago when his first love, Lily Evans got murdered by the 'Dark Lord'. He was even more sure that once he was finally alone and had some Fire Whiskey in hand that he would drown his sorrows until he was completely numb because of his deceased lover Kathy, who most certainly had his heart.

"Just because I now have to stay here with you, does not give you a free ticket to start barking orders at me. We are not in school so I can now do what I want."Harry yelled remembering that he was still completely pissed with Snape.

"Yes you do and will obey my orders. You are in my home under my roof so you will obey my rules. I may not be able to take away house points or keep you after class, but I can still give you detention by making you write lines or stand in a corner. Don't forget that you still have to do summer homework as well. Don't even think about trying to copy off my daughter's work because I will know and rip you work up, then I will make you do it until you happen to get the work done to my satisfaction. I will also not have you getting yourself into constant trouble like you always seem to be in. There will also be no more out of bed detours after hours. You are extraordinarily like your pathetic excuse of a father and mutt of a Godfather. By the end of this holiday I will make sure that their bad qualities have been stripped away from your miniscule mind."Snape said leering down at the boy like he was a piece of rubbish that happened to land on his nice unsoiled rug.

All Harry could see was red. Snape had no right to say those things about his father and Godfather. As such he was going to let Snape know the extent of his anger. Harry was absolutely fuming.

"You are a greasy git bastered who is absolutely vile and cruel. My father and Godfather were great men which is more than I could ever say about you."Harry stated red with rage as he stood in front of Snape seething and clenching his fists at his sides.

Harry was just inches away from throwing a punch at Snape's head.

"Mr. Potter you will honestly have to do better than that if you want to get under my skin."Snape said raising his right eyebrow and giving Harry his signature smirk.

Even through his blinding rage he could make common sense about what Snape said. He also knew that Snape now had the right to hand out punishments that he so kindly stated earlier. As Harry was used to getting into trouble, Harry was not about to back down and was going to meet up to Snape's challenge.

"Alright 'Professor' I'll do better. How about your the bat of the dungeons, the grease ball Professor and a complete coward."

Snape wasn't expecting Potter to retort back. Snape was just expecting Potter to stay quiet and stare at the floor to take his sadistic remarks like the times in his classroom. One thing Snape did not tolerate was being called a coward. Snape was a lot of things. Snape was a loser, the guy who always managed to be picked on, and even a bastered, but one thing Snape wasn't was a coward.

"_Levicorpus"_Snape growled pointing his wand at Potter.

Right now Snape did not see Harry Potter, he saw James Potter. All He could think about was the time that James and his friends, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew were laughing at him as James dangled him upside down in front of a whole bunch of students. But worst of all, he had been upside down in front of Lily. Snape could see no mercy as he heard Potter yelling at him.

"You bastered!Let me down!You ugly piece of -"Harry yelled before Snape couldn't take anymore of Potter's slander and placed the silencing charm upon him.

Harry was furious.

"Potter, you will learn your place even if I have to drill it into that pea sized head of yours. You will not talk back to me and will now be locked in your room until dinner."Snape said while still dangling Harry upside down and smirking with mirth.

Snape just watched as Harry crossed his arms over his chest trying to glare at him.

Harry was not pleased.

Snape started walking to the stairs with Harry levitating in front of him. All the way to Harry' room, Harry was lost in thought about the levitation not actually being so bad, while Snape was thinking about how he was going to approach Hermione when dinner was done. He also was not looking forward to Harry's outburst when he took the silencing charm off of the child. Snape was really stressed out.

"Potter, we are here."Snape said opening the door that said 'Harry's room' which happened to be just across form the room that said 'Hermione's room'.

As Harry was snapping out of his amusing thoughts, Snape closed then locked his bedroom door before unceremoniously dropping him onto a bed.

"As my luck may have it, this will be your room while you are staying here."Snape said disdainfully.

Harry glared into Snape's obsidian eyes before he got bored of their glare contest, then his curiosity got the best of him as he started to look around 'His room'.

The room was actually quite tastefully decorated. The bed he was dumped on a few moments ago happened to be a nice deep blue colour. The pillows on his bed were black. The carpet on the floor was the same deep blue as the covers on his bed along with the curtains on his windows. The walls were even a shade of a lighter blue. He even saw that he had a dresser, desk and night stand that were a dark mahogany colour. On his dresser was a black stereo system and there was a black laptop on his desk. There was even a television on a light brown table in a far corner of the room. He had a lamp on the night table and a shelf next to his dresser full of CD's.

Harry just stared opened mouthed at his room. He was shocked. His cousin Dudley always managed to get the nicest muggle things imaginable, but Dudley's computer could not even rival the nice laptop sitting on his desk. Harry could not help but wonder if Hermione's room looked as nice as his. If Harry was going to be trapped here with Snape for the summer things might not be as bad as he thought.

'I can't believe I get a nice room like this. This so beats Dudley's second bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive. It still doesn't mean that I won't be escaping with Hermione.'Harry thought suddenly overwhelmed with drowsiness.

Snape was watching Harry intently as he looked around his room. He knew he had won points from Potter as the brat was practically bursting with excitement. It was almost like Potter had never had such a decent room as this one before. It was absolutely puzzling to Snape. He knew that Potter was a spoiled brat who got anything he desired because he was the boy- who- lived.

'Potter has probably had many nice rooms that are ten times bigger than this one.'Snape thought coming over with renewed anger.

To Snape, Harry was famous for no apparent reason. Sure he vanquished the Dark Lord when he was a baby, but honestly it was because of Lily and Snape would not ever forget that. This boy had his fame and fortune only because of her.

"Potter, you are to unpack your things and get settled in while I start cooking dinner. I will come and get you and Miss Granger when dinner is ready."

Harry just gave Snape a final glare before Snape left his room, doing a complicated piece of dark magic to lock him in until dinner was served. He would have none of Potter's delinquency while the child was his charge. To make it known Snape would make sure to snatch Potter's invisibility cloak the next time he comes up. Snape still would never truly know why Professor Dumbledore saw it fit to hand such an item to an eleven year old as irresponsible as Potter.

Harry just stared at the closed door contemplating if he should unpack his things or try to escape. Harry decided that getting as far away from Snape as humanly possible was the right choice to make. He was going to escape even if it killed him.

'The door is probably locked. I wouldn't put it past Snape to come through on his threats. What about the window?'Harry thought running over to it.

Harry lifted up the window screen to open it. Immediately he felt a cool breeze of air come through. Knowing that he could at the very least open the window gave him a rush of excitement at knowing that he was one step closer to his inevitable escape. He would not be defeated or discouraged. Looking out the window, he calculated how high up he was from the ground. It didn't look like he was very high up just a couple feet maybe.

'This doesn't look to hard. I will be out of here in no time. After I get out I'll get help to spring Hermione free.'Harry thought thinking that his best friend needed to get out of here more than he did.

Being Harry, Harry did the very first thing that came to his mind. He did not think that anything was wrong with this escape route but was solely disappointed when he tricked some sort of alarm trying to climb up and out of the window.

'Shit!Snape is smarter than that. I should have known. It's on!'Harry evilly thought just before his bedroom door burst open revealing a livid Snape.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted Potter. I set up alarms around my home after Professor Dumbledore put up the wards. Like I said, there is no escape."

Harry looked into Snape's eyes and had to look away. He seriously had never seen the man so angry before. He was in trouble.

"Potter, I'm fed up with your idiotic antics and am going to give you a punishment before you go to bed. As for now, I am going to lift the silencing charm and I expect you to be civil. I want you and my daughter to come downstairs to the kitchen to eat your meal."Snape said taking out his wand and silently casting the counter to the silencing spell.

Snape had to hold in his anger. He was absolutely on his last straw with Potter, but had to be civil even if it was only for the fact that they would both soon be in the presence of his angry and confused child.

"I'm not hungry. You have no right to keep me here against my will. I'm getting Hermione than were leaving this place."Harry stated defiantly trying to piss Snape off some more.

There was nothing worse that Snape could do to Harry than to keep him there with the git of a Potions Master. He was dead set on escaping and nothing would change his mind.

"Potter, I have just decided that you will be levitated again."

"Let me go. Put me down!"

"Harry what are you yelling about?"Hermione asked walking out of her room and being persented with Snape levitating him with wandless magic.

'Snape is such a show off. We know he can use wandless magic and that he is powerful. Been there done that.'Hermione thought walking over to Snape and stopping in front of him.

To show that she would no longer fuss about Snape being her father, Hermione sunk down to her knees and bowed her head. She was trying to tell him that she was going to except her fate of being his child. This action surprised Harry and Snape so much that Snape actually forgot he was levitating Potter that the boy crashed to floor with a loud thud catching Snape's and Hermione's attention.

"Ouch!What was that about?Harry stated angrily, mostly because he was positively exhausted and could not take much more surprises. He really hated Snape to the core.

Harry was not sure anymore if this was the real world and if there was to be an Apocalypse. He just saw Hermione bowing to Snape. He was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him and now his arm was hurting now to.

"It looks to me like someone is deciding to be a good girl and finally realized who the boss was. I am thoroughly impressed and suspicious. Why the sudden change, Miss Granger?"Snape asked giving Hermione his smirk as he completely ignored Potter.

I mean seriously Snape could not take much more of Potter and was now resorting to ignoring the boy.

"I know the way I acted earlier was unacceptable and above all immature. I am now ready to except that you are my father and want to make it up to you by showing you that I can be the best daughter I can be."Hermione said smiling up at Snape.

Snape was now incredibly suspicious about Hermione and slightly worried. She had been in quite the rage after their talk when she woke up from her coma. Now she was showered and dressed in a silky pair of purple pyjamas ready to except his authority. Snape would surely look into it later but for now diner was awaiting their presence.

"Dinner awaits us. You both need to eat then you can do what you like before bed."Snape said forcing to say it in a calm voice.

"I said I'm not hungr-"

"What Harry means to say is that we will be more than happy to join you downstairs to eat the delicious smelling meal."Hermione said cutting Harry off and hitting her elbow into his ribs to shut him up.

"Ouch Hermione."Harry said clutching his arm to his chest because it still really hurt.

"Well, lets go downstairs before we fully break Potter's body."Snape said in amusement while again smirking at the teens.

'Fine. I can play this game to my sly daughter.'Snape thought to himself as he walked to the kitchen with the children following behind him.

'I really need to escape this place. These Snape's are going to kill me.'Harry thought trying to ease the pain of his arm.

'Step one of my plan is complete. I will play the rule of perfect servant daughter while trying to search for escape routes. Me and Harry are not staying here. The second step to my plan is to put up Occlumency shields when I'm around Snape. Its a good thing I had read up on Occlumency earlier in the year.'Hermione thought taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Seeing all the delicious food set out on the table made Hermione's mouth water.

What the teens didn't know was that Snape had laced the children s drinks with potions that would enhance their appetites because they were way to skinny. It was apparent that the children weren't eating all to well. He also mixed in a dreamless sleep potion with the drinks to because he had a feeling that the children would crash anyway after they ate so at least he could try and make sure no nightmares came upon them.

By the end of the meal Hermione and Harry could barely keep their eyes open.

"No!You drugged us."Hermione yelled before she let out a yawn.

Hermione was not ready to go to sleep yet. She was the boss and she needed to get the control she needed. Sleeping was not going to help her. She had to stay awake.

"I thought you would be okay with me helping the two of you out because you both are exhausted. I would think you had no qualms about this."Snape said to Hermione while smirking in amusement.

Harry just rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. He didn't like that Snape had drugged him but was to tired to fight with him anymore.

"No not at all."Hermione claimed as she got up from her seat and started to head for her room.

"You and Mr. Potter will find out soon that I am the boss and that you answer to me."

'I big to differ. I will make sure I have the last laugh no matter what.'Hermione thought watching Harry climb up the stairs with her to their rooms.

Snape just stood at the bottom of the stairs watching the children. He was going to enjoy breaking Potter but most of all his daughter would learn what a Snape was and is. He would break her in time.

'Snape does not rule my life. I will do what I want when I want. I, Hermione Jean GRANGER am the boss.'Hermione thought to herself, determined to prove Snape wrong, but for now her bed awaited.

Snape knew this was no longer a battle about pride or dignity, it was about wits and knowledge. He had Hermione beat and Potter was not even in the running at all. Snape was a coiled up cobra waiting for his moment to strike and he would when the time availed itself. He could hardly contain his excitement.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please READ and REVIEW^_^

Love Jennifer


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Eveyone^_^ My exams are finally done and now I am free to post to my hearts content. Here is a chapter that took me ages to figure out how to do. I made a few mistakes so I am now reposting it. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6- Snape's Haunting Memories

Letting out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding Snape went towards the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of Fire Whiskey. For the moment Snape was pleased to have made some progress with his child and would certainly give Potter a suitable punishment when he got his rest, but for now Snape just needed time to himself to think about how he was going to deal with the children he had under his roof for the upcoming future and some of his memories from the past that he had locked away in the back of his mind.

'At least Potter no longer has that retched invisibility cloak. I now don't have to ponder on the subject of the brat sneaking around my home in the late hours of the night.'Snape thought in amusement as he rummaged through the inside of his cloak and pulled the silvery cloth out of a pocket to examine it and enlarge it.

Snape was not happy about being an ex Death Eater but he did learn skills that were quite useful. As he was in Potter's room, Snape saw Harry's small luggage sitting out on the boys nightstand during Harry's failed escape attempt. When he decided to levitate Potter out of the room, he silently did an _'accio' _to retrieve the cloak.

Having his much needed Fire Whiskey in his right hand and the cloak in the left, Snape silently made his way upstairs to his private study. It only took him a wave of his wand to silently remove the complicated dark spells he placed upon the study door, then he entered the room with a grace that only Snape can accomplish before locking it and putting silencing spells up. He was not willing to have the children hear him in his moments of weakness. That would be just to much. Snape was not weak and refused to have the children think otherwise when he did not have his mask in place.

Walking briskly over to a small rectangular box sitting on a shelf of one of his many book shelves in the farthest corner of the room and on the highest shelf not in plain view, Snape _'accio'd' _it to himself feeling a sense of agitation and sadness come over him.

This mysterious box once belonged to Snape's mother Eileen Prince, and held pictures and nick knacks quite dear to her inside. Among the years Snape had grown used to using this box to put some of his personal items in it as well. There were pictures of him and Lily as childhood friends, letters that Lily and Kathy had wrote to him, and now that Snape remembered, his ring from marrying Kathy was in the box as well. Snape had not opened the box since the night he got his memories taken from him by his wife and remembered arguing with Kathy about putting his ring in it for safe keeping.

Snape unlocked the lock on the box with wand less magic and took a look at its contents. Seeing his mothers things brought back a brutal memory that Snape couldn't help but think about as he picked up a muggle photograph of him as a little boy about eight years old and his mother standing in the backyard both smiling as his father grumpily took the picture of them.

-Flashback-

"Severus dear, can you help me with the garden?"

"Coming mum."Severus yelled down to his mother as he put the book he was reading down on his small bed. Severus always enjoyed gardening and loved helping his mother out with the plants. One plant he particularly loved to help out with and look at was a white lily that reminded him of his neighbour, a girl about his age named Lily Evans.

Eileen was watering one of the many tulips when Severus came outside. He smiled as his mother as she contentedly hummed to herself. When she noticed Severus standing there watching her, she smiled a sad smile that made Severus' insides clench in pain.

"Oh my dear Sev."Eileen said as she walked over to her boy and engulfed him in a hug. That was when Severus became really worried. He could see his mother was trying to be strong and hold in her tears.

"Mum, what's wrong?"Severus asked in a small soft voice afraid that if he talked to loud his mother would break down like she normally did now a days.

"Its nothing dear. Its just your father won't be in a very good mood when he comes home. He got suspended off of work for awhile and has probably gone off drinking."She said in a wavering voice as a tear silently made its way down her cheek.

Snape was scared and didn't want to show his mum he was as frightened as her so he forced himself to speak calmly.

"Mum. Why don't we go in the house and have some tea?"

Eileen just looked into Severus' eyes and willed herself to stop crying.

'Severus does not deserve to always see pain. He should be happy and enjoying his childhood not seeing me always breaking down and being abused by his father. He deserves a whole lot better.'Eileen thought as she calmly laid a hand on Severus' shoulder and forced a smile upon her face.

"Your right dear. Let's go inside and have some tea."

Severus did not want to see his mother start crying again so he quickly ran off into the house to put the kettle on. Just as he was about to poor the tea, he and his mother both jumped as they heard a car door slam. They were both sitting in the kitchen staring at each other with wide frightened eyes as they both knew who was making heavy footsteps towards the house.

"Quickly, but quietly can you please go up to your room Severus?Please."Eileen begged as she stared her pleading eyes into Severus' dark ones knowing full well that she knew that Severus knew about her and his fathers 'disagreements', as Tobias would say to the neighbours as to convince them that nothing was wrong.

Severus nodded his head and headed upstairs just as his father Tobias Snape, came tumbling into the house in a drunken fashion.

"Eileen?Eileen?EI...LEEN!"Tobias yelled in a slurred drunken tone as he grabbed a hold of the worn brown couch that had patches all over it.

The Snape's were a family that did not have very much money by any means and what they did manage to salvage, Tobias would go and spend it on alcohol. They only had hand me downs and did not have very much food to go around. Whatever money was saved was only because Eileen would sneak it from Tobias while he was doing something to keep his barely there mind occupied and would give it to Severus or get some food when Tobias forgot to get some for forgetting they were even there. They had a child yet Tobias refused to acknowledge that.

"Yes d dear."Eileen stuttered in a shaky voice as she approached her drunk husband.

What Eileen didn't know was that the upcoming conversation was being overheard as Severus sat on the landing sneaking glances downstairs and listening intently to what would soon be a full on row between his parents.

Tobias was a man that was quite massive in weight but also quite tall compared to the petite woman cowering in front of him. Eileen had long straight and flowing black hair with the most chocolate brown eyes you could ever imagine. Tobias had a scruff of a moustache that was a Gray colour from the signs of letting himself go and ageing. He also was almost bald with Gray patches on his head and had black eyes. Tobias had a temper that Snape later learned he had inherited and was a force to be reckoned with. You might think that taking down this great fat pig of a muggle would be an easy task considering Eileen and Severus are wizards, but Tobias did not take well to his family being freaks and took Eileen's wand away from her and yelled at Severus for once encountering some Accidental magic stating that freaks did not belong in his home. Tobias was mean and controlling which is how the man became so intimidating. Since Severus had yet to get a wand, he was pretty much useless and had to depend on his mother to protect the both of them which obviously was not going to happen.

"G...et me some...thing t..t..to eat?"Tobias slurred and grumbled as he went to lay on the couch and turn on the telly.

Eileen didn't say a word as she stalked to the kitchen to see if they had enough food to make her husband a sandwich. Eileen could not help but think about why she had married this man as she put some margarine, a small slice of cheese and a piece of ham on the two slices of bread.

"Are y...a done yet?"Tobias yelled in clear annoyance and impatience.

"Yes dear. H..here dear."Eileen stuttered as she raced out of the kitchen to give the man his sandwich.

Snatching the sandwich forcefully from her, her took a bite out of it than spit it out in clear disgust.

"Ya call th...is food?It is al...ways t...he same thi...ng. Are you so la...zy that y...ou can't even make som...ethi...ng decent?"Tobias yelled in rage as he got up from the couch and stood over Eileen menacingly.

"I'm s...sorry. We just don't have a lot of f...food."Eileen stuttered as she looked down at the floor while trying to hold her tears in.

"That's your e...xcu...se, we don't have f...oo...d. Well th...en I guess you wouldn't mind if I d...id this now would you?"Tobias slurred as he pulled out Eileen's wand from a jacket he was wearing. Grinning evilly, Tobias took the wand in both hands than snapped it in half.

"No!That's my wand."Eileen yelled as tears started to flow down her face in helplessness.

"May...be now you can fig...ure out what is more im...por...tant."Tobias said as he drunkenly made his way over to the fire burning in the fire place and tossed the wand pieces into the flames. Eileen just watched the fire in hopelessness as she was trying to piece together why she deserved her wand to be destroyed as it had been.

"Now to make sure th...at your freak...yness has been stamped out of ya, I'm going to teach you a lesson?"Tobias growled unbuckling his belt and removing it from the loops on his jeans.

Severus just watched as his father removed the belt, then he could no longer just sit and watch the scene. Severus watched the horror and tears on his mothers face as her wand got destroyed and could not take it anymore.

"Put the belt down."Severus stated as he came down the stairs to his moms aid.

"Oh, its the little freak. I forgot about you."Tobias said as he watched Severus with a twisted sort of glee on his face.

"Severus, no get away. Go back upstairs."Eileen yelled desperately in hopes to protect her son from the abuse she was going to get.

"No. Leave my mum alone. She has done nothing to you."Severus yelled at the monster who was supposed to be his dad.

"So little pipsqueak, ya wanna play do ya?"Tobias said starting to sober up.

Severus just stood his ground by wearing his new found courage as a type of shield. He was not going to go down without a fight.

"Severus go. Please honey don't get mixed into this. Tobias please just let Severus go."Eileen pleaded just before Tobias kicked her in the stomach.

"Shut up you little wench. If the boy wants to be taught a lesson who are we to deny him the opportunity. He will finally learn his place."Tobias said in amusement as he took the belt in hand then descended upon Severus.

Severus looked at the belt with fear in his eyes but knew he did the right thing. He was not a coward by any means and as such was not going to back down and was going to take what was dished out upon him.

When Tobias was close enough to Severus, he grabbed a hold of him by the arm and tore the shirt he was wearing off his body before raising the belt and hitting Severus across the centre of his back.

"No!Severus. Please not my Severus."Eileen wept as Tobias continued to rain blows of the belt upon her little boy.

When the first blow hit Severus he could not help but grunt in pain. It really hurt,but as Tobias continued to whip him his grunts turned into cry's than eventually full out screams.

-End Flashback-

Snape just could not allow that memory to go further as he tried to push it back to where it belonged,to the deepest recesses of his mind locked away. Snape was on the verge of tears but made a promise that he would not shed them. He always had asked himself why his mother ever took a fancy to the atrocious monster that abused them and even asked her about it one time. She just told him that the only reason she stayed with Tobias is because of him. That just made Severus' insides churn as he thought about the lashes from the belt that had evidently left scars on his body.

To get his mind on something else, Severus went looking into the box again and fished out the wedding ring he received for marrying Kathy.

'We were both so young and happy. We even had a child together. Why her and not me?'Severus thought before another memory came and swept his mind away for the second time this night.

-Flashback-

"Kathy, don't get to carried away. The baby isn't even here yet."Severus said to his darling wife who was trying to pick out a name for there daughter that was due in about another three months.

"I'm sorry Sev but I'm just so excited. What do you think we should name her?"Kathy asked as she stared up at Severus from the black leather couch she was sitting on.

After graduating, Severus and Kathy went back to Severus' place to settle down before having the baby. They both wound up falling in love with each other at the age of sixteen just as Lily started to drift away from Severus. Severus would go seek out this beautiful girl he had first seen sitting under a tree by the Black Lake. That is when Severus soon started to except that Lily was in love with his arch enemy, James Potter. He didn't like it but knew he had to except it. Since both of Severus' parents were no longer around due to Tobias murdering Eileen while he was at school and then later himself taking revenge in becoming a Death Eater and killing his abusive father with the killing curse, Severus now had the family house as his own on Spinners End. Having his father not around anymore, Severus allowed for Kathy's help in redecorating the place. He later got a job at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the new Potions Master after the unfaithful massacre of his first love Lily Evans. That's when he soon got the job to spy on Lord Voldemort and bring back useful information for The Order of The Phoenix and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"I might have a name for her,but its not something you would probably like."Snape said passively in his monotone voice as he stared at his beauty form the living room doorway.

"Awwww Sev, just try me."Kathy said giving him her pouting face.

"No!I think not. Its not important."Severus said as he watched his soon to be wife's face go from a pout to one of anger.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?This is our child."Kathy yelled at him.

Severus was still trying to get used to the fact that they were together and would soon be getting married next month, let alone have a brat of his own to deal with. He already had to teach dunderhead children and did not want his to be like most of the children he had to teach.

"There is still time to pick out a name. We do not have to rush things."Snape calmly stated as he walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

"I know this, but as I was in Gryffindor my curiosity naturally gets the best of me."Kathy stated as she looked into Snape's obsidian eyes.

"I will tell you what?I will tell you the name if you promise me you will pick out a middle name if you like it."Snape said watching Kathy's face light up with happiness.

"You have a deal Severus."

"Okay. I have been thinking about it and I think our little girl should be called Hermione."Snape stated as he watched Kathy's eye's start to water and a grin spread across her face.

"Severus, that is an absolutely beautiful name. Hermione sounds so enchanted. Its perfect."Kathy stated as she threw her arms around Severus' neck and kissed him passionately. Severus just melted into the kiss and started dominating it as his tongue sought entrance into Kathy's mouth as their tongues sought out one another. When Severus and Kathy Pulled away for air, Kathy had the name she wanted.

"From now on our babies name is Hermione Jean Snape."Kathy said before Snape hugged her to his chest in obvious agreement to their child's name.

Snape was beyond happy that they were using his name for their little girl that he thought of nothing else for the entire day as they made love to each other on the couch.

-End Flashback-

Severus let his mask down for that moment remembering the faithful day he named his daughter and actually let a small smile grace his face before he put the mask back in place.

Really not wanting anymore memories to invade his mind any longer, he folded up the invisibility cloak then placed it in the small box before sealing it it shut again by locking it. He then did the banishing charm_ 'depulso' _to make the box go back up to the spot it had been placed before.

'No more trips down memory lane. I need to go and check on the brats to make sure they are in bed.'Snape thought as he put his Fire Whiskey down on a table in his study before taking his wand out and using it to remove all the charms on the door. Once he had it relocked with the wards no one could get through but him, Snape started to head towards Potter's room.

When he opened Potter's bedroom door he saw Potter laying on his bed with the covers kicked off it. Potter was sleeping with his hands under his pillow and his arse in the air. It was quite an amusing image. Snape just wished he had a camera so he could tease Potter in the future and have proof about how the boy slept. He knew that when Potter woke up and started to look through his luggage that he would see what wasn't there and would more than likely come storming to him about his father's cloak missing. Snape honestly couldn't wait until Potter would do that because he had so many punishments he wanted to try out and Potter was definitely the perfect target.

"Potter will learn that he is only allowed to behave in a certain manner and will not misbehave like his so called father.'Snape thought before he took one last look at Potter, smirked than left the room closing the door behind him as he went to check on his daughter next.

When Snape tried to open the door to Hermione's bedroom he couldn't get in. He knew his daughter was going to be difficult but didn't know to what extent. Hermione had warded her bedroom door with some wand less magic of her own so no one would be able to invade on her privacy and obvious plans. Snape was not oblivious to his daughters intentions and was looking forward to their little game of wits.

Using his wand to remove the wards on his daughters bedroom door, he saw the girl fast asleep not on her bed but at her desk. She was up to some thing and he would find out eventually but for now he wanted Hermione to sleep in her bed. Snape took his wand in hand once more and used the spell _'Levicorpus' _to genteelly move her to her bed. When she was lying down, he placed her purple comforter on her than left her room with his robes billowing behind him.

Snape was not even going to bother putting Hermione's wards back up. He wanted her to know that he was on to her. He was determined to win this little game and make Hermione see that there is no way around her being his daughter. She would learn that he was the one in charge and would have her obediently following him before long.

'I will have these children knowing my authority and I will have them following my rules or they will get punished. Since they are mine I can do what ever I please to get this information to stick in their heads.'Snape thought as he headed to his bedroom to go to bed as well. Snape was exhausted from his day with the children and even more exhausted from the memories that assaulted his stressed out mind. Snape got a nightshirt on and slowly slipped into bed thinking about what punishment he wanted to try out first. With that thought he drifted off to sleep feeling more light at the thought of punishment for one Gryffindor brat known as Potter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter^_^ Please READ and REVIEW!

Love SeverusSnapePrincess10 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the really long wait. I just kind of put this story on hold for awhile as I had a serious case of writers block. I want to yet again thank Silver Star for her fantastic ideas. I really appreciate the help. I hope you enjoy it^_^

Chapter 7- Hermione's Catastrophe

The familiar billowing of robes receded down the hallway until there was total silence. Hermione wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be caught awake by Snape before she put her plan into action. Snape had waken her up when he had started to levitate her, she just kept herself relaxed and still to convince the man that she was fast asleep. Now she could focus on her and Harry's escape.

'I need to be as silent as possible. Knowing Snape his Potions lab would normally be in the dungeons but as we are in a muggle house it would be safe to say that this man probably does his brewing in the basement.'Hermione thought as she pulled the purple comforter off of herself and got out of bed. She could feel the rug beneath her bare feet and longed for a pair of slippers. She knew that the basement floor would be harsh on her feet so she looked at her desk to find a spare bit of parchment to transfigure with a little wandless magic of her own. It was not as powerful as Snape's but she could transfigure simple objects into a fair sized object like slip on slippers.

Now wearing purple slippers to match her purple pyjamas, she slowly and as quietly as she could, stepped out of her bedroom. She was aware that she would have to pass Snape's room before reaching her destination.

'Come on Hermione!It is just the old dungeon bat. He is probably fast asleep already. Once I pass his room I can get to the stairs and then I can find his lab.'Hermione thought as she tip-toed her way past the two rooms that were warded earlier. They were both silent with no light coming through the cracks of the doors so she supposed that the coast was clear and he was in bed.

When she walked down the stairs the first thing she saw was the living room couch. She shivered as she thought of the events that happened earlier that day. She had woken up on that couch to find out that she had been in a Potions induced coma and that she was now 'apparently' Professor Snape's daughter. 'What a load of rubbish.'Hermione thought in disgust.

She just could not get past the fact that anyone in there right mind would even think about fucking this cruel ex Death Eater let alone her own mother. Snape was not an ugly man but he was also not the most attractive man either. He had a big hooked nose that looked to of been broken, the greasy and oily stringy hair, and the blackest eyes that Hermione had ever seen. She just could not fathom how someone as sophisticated as her own mother could like some one so secluded as her Potions Professor. It just didn't add up.

She cut her thoughts short as she walked from the living room into the kitchen. Hermione turned on the light to be confronted by how muggle the room looked. If she didn't know that a wizard lived here then that would have been her guess as she looked at everything around her. It was a quaint little room with a brown mahogany table with four matching chairs around it, a fridge, stove, counter, microwave, and a coffee machine were in the room as well. The walls were a creamy yellow colour with white tiled floors. It was simple but it worked. It was definitely a kitchen she never thought Snape would own.

As she turned her attention away from the objects adorning the room, she saw another warded door.

'That must be the door I am looking for. How am I supposed to get the wards off the door without my wand?'Hermione thought as she walked towards it curiously. She was a Gryffindor after all.

She looked at the way Snape's magic flowed. She knew this man had great power and could do quite the amount of wandless magic as the man had proven that to her and Harry countless times that day. The man also knew a lot of dark magic as well and she was intimidated by all the large tomes that lined the upstairs hallways that she knew was full of the most ancient and darkest spells.

She slowly reached out her hand to touch the door. The worse thing it could do was alert Snape that someone was messing with his wards. If that happened then she would make up some excuse like she was not tired and came down for a drink. She knew that Snape would be pissed but when is he not? 'He would mostly just yell at me and give me a long lecture. With the knowledge of him thinking that I'm his daughter he probably thinks that he can have his way with me. I'm not just a weak little girl that will follow in his footsteps waiting for him to approve what is good for me. I am getting out of here.'With that thought she touched her hand to the warded door and closed her eyes waiting for something to happen. When nothing happened, she sighed and opened her eyes to see that there was no longer any barrier blocking her path from entering through the door.

'What happened?This does not make any sense. I know Snape is a very private man who does not allow just anyone into his space. Why would his wards just suddenly go down like that?I am no one special who he would just key into his magic.' That is when it clicked in her astute mind, the blood running through Snape's veins was running through hers as well. Her magical signature would also be related to his because they were family.

'So it is true. I am really Snape's biological daughter. Wards like the ones Snape had up will only come down if there is a blood relation. This is just so wrong. I just have to go and brew a Potion that will change my looks so I will look like I used to look. Me and Harry need to get out of here."Hermione thought in disappointment and panic. She just somehow knew that this man had no room in his heart for her. He could not ever love her. There was just to much bad blood between her and him.

She opened the door and saw stairs that she knew led to Snape's Potions lab, she could already smell the fumes of all the different Potions that she had come accustomed to seeing lining the mans shelves. His storeroom was stocked full of varieties of all sorts of Potions all shapes and sizes at Hogwarts. Potions making was definitely an art with this man.

It was a marvel to see all the vials that lined the walls of the basement. Hermione was absolutely speechless in amazement at this mans hard work. Snape was an obvious genius with his Potions and he stunned her with how fluent he was with his skills. The Potions were arranged among the shelves on the walls in alphabetical order and so was the ingredients.

'This man really takes his work seriously with the organization and exactness. I almost don't even want to disturb how he has everything. On the other hand though, if I do get my looks back to normal and me and Harry do manage to escape we can find a place to stay where Snape can't find us. I can't understand how this man is my father. I mean we are not even alike. Well we do read books and like to be right, we both hate when people are not paying attention to what we have to say and we both for the moment look like we are related. He is always punctual as am I and we both like to be organized.'She babbled on in her mind. Every moment she thought of how they were alike the more she became depressed. If someone found out that Snape was her father her life would be over. People would start staring at her and taunting her about her ex Death Eater father who picked on all the Gryffindors and killed many innocent people. These thoughts just made her want to be sick.

There was a cauldron on a table not far from where she stood so she went to retrieve it so she could brew what she needed to brew. She needed to do a counter Potion to counter the effects of whatever Snape had given to her. She could do it. She was Hermione Granger the brightest witch of her age.

Hermione searched through the shelves for the ingredients she would need than she looked for a knife that would chop the ingredients up nicely. She didn't know exactly what to brew but she was confident in her abilities so she went ahead and started to mix the ingredients she knew might have a positive effect on her appearance.

After about thirty minutes her potion was looking very angry which was making Hermione frustrated. 'How could Professor Snape make brewing look so easy?'She thought in anger as her potion bubbled in a deep undesirable red colour. She just could not get the results she needed. After a couple more tries at some success, she started to lose focus on what she was doing and started to think of things that made her angry. She was mad at Snape for kidnapping her and Harry and the more she thought of it the more she wanted to hurt the Potions Master. She was also mad at Snape because he worked for Voldemort, the dark evil wizard who had had her parents killed.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the leech juice she poured into the mixture until it was to late.

The Potion exploded sending Hermione flying forcefully across the room with blotched parts of a yellow-green liquid covering parts of her. She crashed into the far wall of the room knocking several Potions over in the process.

In the heat of it all, the explosion didn't go unnoticed. Hermione could hear footsteps booming on the floor from two floors up. She knew that they were Snape's and she knew he would not be happy with her. All she could think about though at the moment was the burning all over her body and her head pounding like she had thunder in it. It was not a pleasant situation to be in.

"Miss Granger what is the meaning of this?"Snape growled as he saw his Potions lab in a disaster before he set his eyes on his daughter who was crumpled up against a wall with some sort of Potion all over her.

As soon as he had heard the explosion he knew that it had come form his Potions lab. Snape had rolled out of bed and raced out his bedroom door to find Potter about to head down the stairs. He had told Potter to stay upstairs and wait so he could see what happened. He was afraid that whoever broke into his Potions lab was in his house to harm the children. He didn't want Dumbledore on his case about him not liking Potter so much he got him killed in his own home. He just really didn't want to deal with Dumbledore's wrath.

Snape seeing his daughter on the floor burned and bloody, could not take the wall of emotion that hit him as he watched her struggle to breath. This was his own flesh and blood, the only thing he had left that was his in the whole World.

'My daughter!I need to help her. How could I have been so blind as to not see this coming. She is depressed about her mother dying and so she winds up doing this right under your nose when you knew she was planning something. How could I be so daft.'Severus thought letting out a shaky breath before he went over to her and knelt down in front of her. He just could not help the tear that rolled down his right cheek. When he held Lily like he was holding Hermione he had felt lost and broken, but as he was now holding his daughter in his arms he felt hopelessly dead as he watched her dying. He never dreamed that something like this would happen to him in the sense of having his own child and now that he did he feared losing her. He knew he had to do something and he had to do it now.

Getting his brain working once more, Snape quickly and effectively pulled out his wand to do a healing chant that would close his daughters wounds. Then he went over to one of the shelves to see that there still was a Pain Replenishing Potion left. He held her head up so he could pour the liquid down her throat.

Hermione opened her eyes when she felt the vial of potion at her lips and saw that Professor Snape was crying. He had a tear on one of his cheeks. She just could not understand why this man was so upset. She had never before seen him in this state and it scared her. 'So he does care.'Hermione thought in sadness.'I am okay. You do not have to be upset. It was an accident.'Hermione wanted to say but she just could not get the words to leave her overly sore throat. She was in a lot of pain.

"Hermione!I need you to take this Potion, please. It will take the pain away."Snape said in a desperate voice trying to coax Hermione into trusting him. At the words _pain potion _she opened her mouth to allow Snape to give it to her.

The nasty tasting potion left a foul taste in her mouth but it did what was intended of it. Hermione could no longer feel anymore pain and didn't realize she was crying until Snape brushed at a tear with his finger. She still knew that she would be sore and she for sure knew that the potion she created that was now all over her probably had side effects.

"That's my girl."Snape said in relief as he let the breath he was holding in, out because she took the potion without any resistance.

"Hermione, what happened?"Harry asked as he came rushing down the basement stairs and took in his surroundings. Luckily for Snape his back was turned to Potter giving the man enough time to wipe the tear away from his cheek and looked into his daughters eyes with a pleading look telling her to keep his emotional breakdown between the both of them.

"I thought I told you to wait upstairs Potter. It seems you still take directions as well as a stick. I am handling the situation. Miss Granger just had a small Potions accident and will need to be cleaned up."Snape said turning to look at Potter with as much dislike as he could muster in his extremely tired facial features.

"For your information _Snape_ I just came down to see if my friend was okay."Harry said venomously as he clenched his teeth in anger. This man was really trying Harry's patience to the limit.

"As you have yet again disobeyed my orders you can start your punishment by running some bath water for Miss Granger then making some breakfast for all of us. Dumbledore made sure to stock the fridge so I'm sure you will find enough food to make a healthy meal."Snape stated calmly as he lifted his daughter into his arms.

Harry wanted to full out refuse these commands but taking in Hermione's state he decided to keep his mouth shut for the meantime and do these things for his best friend. Without any further instruction Harry raced his way upstairs to go do the tasks he was supposed to do.

"I am now going to carry you up the stairs and get you in the tub to get the Potion off of you. Yes I am going to bath you. You are in no state to do this on your own."Snape said as he started to walk up the stairs while looking at Hermione who snuggled her face into his chest in embarrassment.

Of coarse Snape was right. Hermione was fully exhausted and still felt like she could not speak. She also knew her body parts were sore but at the moment she was devoid of pain thanks to the Potion that was given to her. 'I can not believe that Snape is going to bath me. He is a guy and I am a girl. This is not happening to me.'Hermione thought in embarrassment as she continued to hide her face in Snape's chest all the way up to the bathroom on the third floor where her room was located.

Then a thought occurred to her as Snape entered the bathroom in her bedroom. Why wouldn't Snape just call a House Elf to clean her up?

As Snape slowly placed Hermione down on the toilet seat, he saw the clear question on her face as if he had read her mind.

"I do not believe in House Elves. I think it is cruel to have them do what wizards are fully capable to do. You are my daughter as that fact has been proven yet again from the wards being breached. Now I am fully confident that you are my flesh and blood so I am going to take care of you. I know I am of a different gender than you but I just care about getting the potion off of you."Snape said to her seeing that she thought she had no choice in the matter.

"Mr. Potter are you done with the bath water yet?"Snape growled at the incompetent boy.

"Yes sir!It is now ready. It is a little hot so be careful Hermione. I will now leave the two of you to it as I start to cook some breakfast."Harry said while watching Hermione carefully the whole time before he blushed at the thought of Snape bathing her and rushed out of the bathroom door and out of her room.

"I am now going to help you strip than put you in the tub."Snape stated as he removed her slippers from her feet and her Potions covered purple pyjamas. Snape was very worried about the Potion all over her skin and needed to find out what the girl had used so if there was any side effects he could counter them.

Once her bra and knickers were off he lifted her into his arms again then slowly lowered her into the tub. He could see the deep flush of red all over her from embarrassment but she was in no fit state to argue with him. Plus she had got some of the Potion on her onto his robes when he had carried her.

He took a face cloth in hand and put soap on it to start scrubbing at her skin. He just watched Hermione look down at her hands that she had placed in her lap from exhaustion.

'It is getting really hard to move my body. I can not believe that the mean old dungeon bat is bathing me and I'm sitting in the tub giving him full control of the situation. I can't wait to tell the Gryffindors that the Slytherin Head of House truly cares. I doubt that I will be believed though.'Hermione thought before she heard Snape speak once more.

"Close you eyes!I need to scrub your face. What a mess you certainly got yourself into."Snape commented as he started to do what he said. The part that Hermione was dreading the most though was Snape having to wash all of her body to make sure that she was alright and the Potion had not left any outer damage. When Snape lifted her up to expose her private areas to his eyes, she was mortified as she blushed an intense red colour. It was all she was able to do in her current state.

Snape kept his mouth closed as he continued to wash her knowing that she was beyond mortified as it was. One reason he refused to have a House Elf do this job was because he wanted to make sure with his own eyes that his daughter was okay. Being a Potions Master, every step was crucial to finding out if anything else needed to be done for his, yes _his _girl.

All he could see was bruises covering her body which was not a bad sign but was also not a very good sign either. After he put some shampoo in her hair and washed it out, he summoned a pair of blue silk pyjamas from her wardrobe so he could put them on her after he dried her off with a big fluffy purple towel.

Hermione didn't realize how tense she had been until she had her pyjamas on. When Snape picked her up in his arms to carry her to her bed she went slack as exhaustion took its toll. She closed her eyes as she was just so tired. After the Potions induced coma and then the Potions accident she just could not find the energy to stay awake any longer.

Apparently Snape had other plans for her though as he shook her shoulders after placing her onto her bed. Snape didn't want her to sleep yet. He wanted to make sure she ate something so he could get a nutrient potion into her system. That could only do good to her body by giving her some energy back.

"Miss Granger, I need you to stay awake because you need to eat."Snape all but growled in frustration. The thought of food just made her want to get sick but she reluctantly opened her heavy eye lids just to ease Snape's nerves.

"Hermione, I brought up some food."Harry said as he entered her room with a couple pieces of bread and an apple on a small tray he found in one of the cupboards. He didn't want to feed her to much just in case she was sick.

"Well I am glad to see you finally obeying a direct order Potter."Snape stated as he used his wand to _'accio' _a glass of water to put the nutrient potion into.

"You know what?I am bloody tired of your snide remarks and always telling me what I can and can not do. You are not my parent."Harry said angrily as he placed the tray on top of Hermione's bed. It was only 4:30am in the morning and Harry was quite grumpy and definitely not in the mood to be pleasant by any means to the likes of Snape.

"You answer to me Potter because you are a child and you are an incompetent and irrational one at that. I am definitely on the last straw with you you spoiled brat. Now do what you are told and go to your room."Snape growled at Harry in a menacing manner.

"No!I am going to sit her with Hermione to make sure she is alright and when she is feeling better we are going to stay at the Burrow with the Weasley's."Harry stated in finality just before Snape rounded on him. It was definitely to early in the morning to keep a level head with Potter around.

Snape rushed up to Potter until the boy was backed up against the wall. Hermione just looked at the pair of them with worried eyes as it took her a great effort to move her head to the side.

It took Snape a great amount of self restraint from grabbing the boy by the neck to get the information of him being the boss into that pea sized brain of Potters.

"I am the one in charge and if I have to have an eye on you every minute of everyday to get that fact into your head than so be it. I will treat you like the five year old you are constantly showing me that you are. Get this through your head you idiotic boy. I. AM. THE. BOSS."Snape snarled at harry as their noses were touching. He could see the fear in Potters eyes and could not help the feeling of satisfaction that bubbled up in the pit of his stomach with seeing the boy this way.

Harry did not mean to let fear show on his face but he was just not expecting Snape to get up in his face like he was doing. It seemed like everything Harry did it just somehow irked the Hell out of Snape. Another point he really wanted to retort on was Snape calling him a spoiled brat. With the relatives that he had he was definitely far from spoiled. Harry decided that he would rather not anger this man further because he knew that the next step was Snape hexing him.

"Do I make myself clear Potter?"

"Yes sir!"Harry said as he clenched his fists at his side. He was definitely going to write Ron a letter as soon as the next moment availed itself to Harry. He was sick and tired of the treatment Snape was giving him. As far as Harry was concerned, him and Hermione were leaving in the later hours of the day.

"Get out of here and stay in your room."Snape said in a low voice that was almost like a whisper to make sure he got his point across.

Harry did not have to be told twice as he raced out of Hermione's room, down the hall and to his bedroom.

Snape smirked when he heard Harry's door being slammed shut. Then he turned back to Hermione to aid her in eating her breakfast and drinking down the Potion. One thing he was very worried about was the fact that she was not talking. He frowned but made sure his daughter had what she needed before tucking her in and watching her go off to sleep.

'I need to go and clean up my Potions lab then start on the brewing to make some sort of counter potion tho Hermione's accident.' He supposed that the Potion made her lose her voice and he knew her body was going to be sore for quite sometime.

Snape used his wand to set an alarm to notify him of any nightmares or if she woke up. He then left her room and warded her bedroom door with some complicated dark magic to keep Potter out. With a satisfied smirk about Potters inability to do any wandless magic of his own and a quick sigh of relief to know that his daughter was safe and no longer in urgent danger, he swept down the hallway to his bedroom to change his spoiled robes.

Snape quickly changed into a pair of black trousers and a white t-shirt with black socks on and his black boots. He was going to be brewing complicated brews so he could not be without his boots on down in the basement. With that thought he warded his bedroom door, glared at Potter's door from down the hall then swept down to the basement to get to his task.

'Stupid Snape!He is mad if he thinks I am staying here.'Harry thought vengefully as he sat at his desk and pulled out some parchment, a quill and ink from his school bag. He looked at Hedwig, his owl, who had flown through his window before he went to bed for some food and a rest.

Harry was going to write to Ron in hopes of being rescued from Snape's clutches. With that thought he took his quill in hand and started to say what he needed to say to his best mate.

_Dear Ron,_

_Me and Hermione are still alive... for now. You were right, Snape is horrible. He treats me like I am his servant. Snape has taken both of our wands and has warded his place so we can not escape. Ron we need a decent place to stay. Mate I am sorry about what happened on the train but it had to be done. I will explain everything when we next meet in person. Please send help to get us out of here. I hope to see you as soon as Possible. Thanks Ron you are the best. I hope everything is going well at the Burrow._

_H.P._

_Ps. Hermione was hurt so when we make our escape we will have to be careful. If Snape catches us we will surly be Potions ingredients._

He read over what he wrote then went over to Hedwig's cage so she could deliver the letter. She hooted at Harry in displeasure for waking her from her slumber but allowed him to tie the parchment to her leg. After petting her affectionately for couple seconds and giving her a treat, he opened the window and sent her off. He watched her fly with envy until she was out of sight. He would give anything to fly on his broom again.

'I hope Ron gets the letter soon?I can't wait to get to the Burrow and see everyone. To have Mrs. Weasley hug me and to see Ginny and the twins. We can all play Quidditch then eat Mrs. Weasley's awesome food.'

As thoughts raced through his head about how good he and Hermione would have it at the Weasley's, he slowly drifted off to sleep while sitting at his desk. He could not help but drift off into dream land especially since it was just that for once in his life. There was no selfish relatives, manipulative Headmaster's and best of all there was no sign of Snape. His wish was to be happy.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a really long time to do. Please Review and tell me what you thought about it Please:)

Love SeverusSnapePrincess10


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank everyone who has been patiently waiting for me to update. I finally got around to posting something new so her it is.

I want to thank **Gingerstorm101** and **Silverstar** for bouncing around some fantastic ideas. I really appreciate the help. You girls are amazing.

I will try not to be so long with my posts in the future. I hope that everyone enjoys this new chapter.

Chapter 8- True Inner Possessiveness

Being the one who had always known about this situation gave him the upper hand in certain matters. Albus Dumbledore was not one to let something so important go unnoticed. One of these things was the interception of letters.

Albus had discussed the matter of Miss Granger's parentage thoroughly with Snape and thought of every aspect to thwart any and all plans that Harry and Hermione would come up with. He had made sure that Snape's house was inescapable without Snape's express consent and had carefully placed wards on the doors and windows of the household. The Headmaster also made sure that the children had comfortable rooms and could keep their familiars with them so long as they behaved professionally for Professor Snape and showed him the proper respect as the parent of the house. In a sense, Dumbledore had a close eye on his Potions Master and students.

Professor Dumbledore needed Harry to stay with Snape for the boys own good. It was of the up most importance that the boy be in Snape's capable hands for the remainder of the Summer. As for Hermione, she needed to get used to the fact that Snape was and is to this day her father. He knew that her finding out would be a bit rocky in the start to rebuild her and Snape's relationship, but throwing Harry into the mix would guarantee for her to at least try. The thing that had Dumbledore most worried was Harry's and Snape's continued hate towards one another.

'Severus and Harry have to learn to get along in order to make Hermione accept the fact of Severus being her father. With her mother and foster dad dead it is going to take a great deal of trust and comfort to pick the broken pieces up that were once the brilliant and confident girl that was Hermione. She will eventually have to come to terms that she is not really a Granger and that being a Snape runs through her blood and magic.'Dumbledore thought calmly as he took Harry's letter to Ron in hand and resumed his seat at his desk.

Dumbledore had used his Phoenix Fawkes to intercept any letters getting sent out from Snape's home by the children. He would make sure that Ronald Weasley did indeed get the letter but not before he changed the wording up and made it look like that was what Harry would say. He was going to make sure that the Weasley's had no cause to worry so they would not send any letters of their own out.

Slowly waving his hand across the parchment in front of him, the greatest wizard since Merlin made a copy of the original letter on a spare bit of his own parchment before making the original go completely blank. Without any other thoughts about what he was about to do, Dumbledore took up a quill that would write in Harry's penmanship.

_Dear Ron,_

_Me and Hermione are doing well mate. Snape has been quite decent to the both of us since we arrived. Snape has given us awesome rooms and is allowing us to do what we want as long as we stay out of his way when he is busy. Mate I am sorry about what happened on the train but it had to be done. I promise to tell you about our Summer in the new school year. I know we will have a lot of fun. Have a great Summer at the Burrow. I hope you and your family are doing well._

_H.P._

_Ps. Please don't send us any letters. Snape does not allow for post here. _

Dumbledore just looked over his version of Harry's letter triumphantly before he folded it and placed it in an envelope. He needed to keep all the original letters sent out by the children after he intercepted them. He would keep them on record just in case something came up and they were required. Being an exceptionally powerful wizard and the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry definitely had its advantages. No one would bother intercepting him because he was always one step ahead. Even the Minister of Magic had trouble keeping up with him.

Satisfied that the letter was sufficient enough, Dumbledore got up from his seat and walked over to Fawkes' cage to retrieve Hedwig. The owl managed to get intercepted along with the letter so Fawkes just brought Hedwig with him. The snowy owl just got put into the cage for a snack and a quick rest before it would this time go to the Weasley's to drop off what would soon be Ron's letter.

Waving his hand once more, Hedwig now could not go anywhere but the determined destination that was the Burrow. "I need for you to resume your flight to the Weasley's to drop off this important letter."Dumbledore spoke in a serious but gentle tone to the owl who allowed this ageing wizard to stroke her for a quick moment before taking off and flying out of the office window.

Dumbledore just smiled serenely as he watched the beautiful bird until it flew out of sight. He then turned towards his Phoenix who had flown back into its cage to rest on its perch.

"The deed is done so now the only thing to do is wait."Dumbledore announced to the already fast asleep bird. He was really anxious to see how everything would turn out between his spy and students before the upcoming term.

^_^HGSS^_^

Three days had passed since he had sent his letter out to Ron. Things were becoming more tense between everyone and it was driving Harry mad. He was completely bored and was tired of Snape commanding him to do senseless chores around his bloody house like some all to eager House Elf.

Harry was now scrubbing the floor to the upstairs bathroom that the guests would normally use not like Snape had many of those. Snape had once more lectured him about him being just like his father because of something as simple as his own curiosity. Of course being the Gryffindor that he is his natural impulse was to retort back and defend himself.

One of the only things he had found himself doing since he got to this small cramped place was some exploring. He had tried watching the television in his room and had even started to read and do his homework, but like every teenager over the Summer, he got bored super fast.

The thing that got him this new chore was him going into Snape's drawing room and looking through some old photos that were muggle black and white photos. Most of them had this young woman in them with long flowing black hair and a big man that seemed to tower over this petite lady. Harry's guess was that they were Snape's parents but was not one hundred percent sure.

'I wonder how old those photos are?Why hasn't Ron gotten back to me yet?When will Snape stop being a total git to me?'Harry thought in disappointment at the lack of answers to his many questions. He was tired of being kept in the dark but he knew that Snape wouldn't be very forthcoming with information and he knew that Hermione was still trying to get her voice back.

"I'm going to be scrubbing this bathroom for hours. I can not even go flying because Snape has us locked in here."Harry mumbled softly to himself as he continued to use the cleaning supplies with a practised ease. If the Dursley's were good for anything it was the fact that they taught Harry how to do good house keeping. He had been doing it for many years and had grown used to it. Cleaning was a main chore he had to do for his Aunt and Uncle and it ultimately kept him busy.

'I should not be thinking about that. Just think about last years Quidditch teams.'Harry thought to himself in sadness. He had been trying to block off thoughts that he did not fancy bringing up. That included his relatives because as mean as his family was to him, he would not of wished Death upon them. That thought just made Harry shiver as he tried to force the thoughts of the Dursley's to the back of his head.

Harry soon focused his mind on other trivial things and got lost in his work. The truth to the matter was that Summer had only begun and unless Ron sent him a letter back and was trying to get help, it looked like Harry would be spending the rest of his days trying to avoid Snape the best he could and to try to talk to Hermione as often as possible because unfortunately they were the only company he had. That thought didn't make him feel any better because Snape was possessively keeping Hermione under lock and key while he was made to do many chores as part of Snape's punishment regime.

^_^HGSS^_^

"Mum your food is brilliant!"Ronald Weasley claimed as he began to stuff his face with his mum and sister Ginny watching the boy exasperatedly. It was like Ron would never stop eating.

"I'm glad you like it dear."Mrs. Weasley said before she turned back towards the kitchen sink so she could get the dishes to do themselves.

After disgustedly making a face at Ron's atrocious eating habits, Ginny took a seat across from her brother at the kitchen table. She had been really bored since school ended and was endlessly wondering when she would get to see Harry and Hermione. They both usually came over during the Summer for at least a couple weeks to relax and have fun. Secretly though, Ginny just wanted to hang out with Harry so she could admire him and go flying with him.

"Mum?"The girl asked softly as she watched her mother turn away from the sink and look over at her and Ron.

"Yes dear."

"When do you suppose that Harry and Hermione will come here?"

This question caught Ron's attention which stopped his continued spooning of food mid sweep to his mouth in order to hear his mother's answer.

Since the train incident he had not heard a peep from his best mates. He had told his mum, dad, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy and Bill about them both having to stay with Snape. His family knew about the Deaths of the Granger's and the Dursley's and were wondering why Dumbledore would put Harry and Hermione in the care of Snape when they were perfectly happy to take them into their home.

'I don't understand why Dumbledore would just make Snape of all people take in my two best mates. The old codger has finally lost it. We even got Bill to come back home over the Summer so Harry and Hermione could meet him. It is not everyday that my brother takes time off work and travels all the way from Egypt to see everyone.'Ron thought in slight confusion before he dropped his spoon completely to his plate and turned his full attention towards the Weasley Matriarch.

"I know you both are worried about them but I'm sure they will need time to settle into Severus' place. It is rather puzzling that Albus would make those two stay with Severus but I'm sure he has his reasons. It is after all only the beginning of the Summer. We just have to be patient. You both know that Harry doesn't usually show up until two weeks before school starts back up. Why don't you two work on your homework for something to do."

"Mum we have all Summer to do our schoolwork. I just have a bad feeling about them staying with Snape."Ron stated, making the Weasley girls turn their attention to him.

"I'm sure that they are in good hands with Severus. We will get to see them before long dear."Mrs. Weasley explained in an accusing but calm tone. She knew all about the dislike of the Potions Master within the student body but he was also a very useful member of The Order Of The Phoenix.

"Mum!Is that Hedwig?"Ginny asked excitedly as she got up and out of her seat to race towards the kitchen window. She was so happy that they might finally get word from Harry about what was going on.

"Hey girl."Ginny said as Hedwig landed on the window ledge of the kitchen. She saw the letter attached to Hedwig's leg and stroked the owl appreciatively.

"Who is the letter for dear?"Mrs. Weasley asked with a beaming smile now on her face. She could not help but be worried about Harry and Hermione who were both like family to her. After the horrible news about what happen to their original families, it was heart breaking to even think about what these poor children must be going through.

"It is for Ron."Ginny said after untying the letter from the birds leg.

Mrs. Weasley just walked over to Hedwig to give the bird one of Errol's treats just as Ginny resumed her seat at the table and handed the letter over to Ron with an air of excitement. When Hedwig was done eating, she nibbled affectionately on Mrs. Weasley's fingers before she took flight and flew out of the window to her final destination, Snape's home on Spinners End. The bird was going to be content when it once more had the chance to see her master Harry.

Ron just tore through the envelope encasing the letter as fast as possible. He was finally going to hear something back from Harry and was smiling for the first time since before Snape came into their compartment on the train.

Reading the letter through turned his smile into a full out frown. He was not expecting the content that was in this letter at all. He was sure that Harry would be pleading for his families help to get him and Hermione free from being around Snape any longer.

'I can not believe that Harry and Hermione are actually happy with being in Snape's house. We can not even send them any letters because of Snape. This is Snape the evil dungeons bat that we are talking about. I know this has to be some sort of trap.'Ron thought in suspicion.

Of coarse Ron not being the only one in the room caught the attention of Ginny and Mrs. Weasley when he frowned in disbelief.

"What's wrong dear?"There was definitely a hint of worry in her tone.

"Come on Ron, spill it."Ginny said before Ron slipped the piece of parchment across the table for his younger sister to read.

"That is absolutely a complete load of rubbish!"Ginny yelled in displeasure after she read over the letter two times over to make sure that she read it right the first time. "Harry and Hermione are not coming over at all this Summer and according to _this_,"Ginny pointed in an offended gesture at the letter, "They are actually happy where they are and will tell us about their Summer when term starts."The girl explained in disappointment at not being able to see Harry until school starts up again.

"Oh no!"Mrs. Weasley said before walking over to Ginny and taking the letter out of the young girls clenching hands. "Are you sure that is what the letter means?"

"Yes mum. I read it too and really, Dumbledore has no bloody right to send them to Snape's place."Ron exclaimed in an irritated manner.

"Language dear!"Mrs. Weasley reprimanded her son before she began reading the letter for her own eyes to see for herself what was up.

"Mum, we need to go and visit Harry."Ron said anxiously in hopes that his mum would relent.

"How about I talk to Professor Dumbledore before we start jumping to conclusions. I'm sure that Harry and Hermione are trying to make the best out of their situation. If they don't come here for one Summer it is not the end of the world."

"You do not know that. Snape is probably worse than the Dursley's."Ron tried to explain, getting Ginny to nod her head in agreement to his words.

"That is quite enough!Professor Snape is your Potions Professor. He would never try to do anything to harm one of his students. If that was the case he wouldn't have been hired in the first place. I will talk to Albus about the subject of allowing both Harry and Hermione to come here and if that is not a possibility than maybe we can arrange a day for all of us to go to Diagon Ally."Mrs. Weasley explained with authority. "Do I make myself clear?"

She got two 'Yes mum's' from her children before she walked out of the kitchen to start doing some laundry. She would go talk to Albus when she thought the time was necessary. For now she would just wait for everything to settle down. After all it was only the start of the Summer and they had plenty of time to fret about things later if they had to.

Ron and Ginny just watched their mother leave the kitchen before they looked at one another. Ron eventually broke eye contact with his sister and got up from his seat at the table to grab the letter and stuff it into his trousers back pocket.

"How about we go find Fred and George so we can go flying and try to catch the snitch?"Ron asked trying to brighten up the mood in the room.

"Okay!I'll race you to the backyard. I think Fred and George are doing the de-gnoming of the garden."

With that said, both the youngest Weasley siblings went in search of their older prankster brothers to help get their minds off of what Harry and Hermione might be going through and to have a little bit of fun. It was still on the cusp of Ron's mind though because as much as he trusted Dumbledore, something didn't quite sit right in his gut about the letter.

^_^HGSS^_^

It felt like ages but in truth was only a couple of days since she was feeling even remotely better. Hermione had been being nursed back to health by Snape's constant checking up on her. She was finally up and out of bed with the feeling of her arms and legs back. She could not get out of bed literally until now and had been told to stay in bed and that an alarm would go off whenever she needed something. The Potions Master placed a spell on her bed to warn him if the girl was hungry or if she needed to use the loo. Her Potions Master would help assist her with these matters until she was back to full health. He constantly insisted that she needed his help because she knew that Snape was thinking that she was a fragile piece of fine china that would break at any instant. She still could not talk but Snape had said to her that she would get her voice back within the next three days thanks to a diagnostic test he had done on her.

'I can not wait until I can finally talk again. I also really want to see Harry. Ever since my little accident, Snape has been smothering me and keeping Harry away. I will also have to have a long talk with Snape once I gain my voice back.'Hermione thought as she slowly walked around her room trying to get the feeling back into her legs.

As if on cue, Snape came gracefully gliding into her room with his robes billowing out around him. He had noticed one of the alarms going off thanks to one of the wards he set up to let him know when the girl was out of bed. His wand would just glow red to warn him that his girl was not obeying his orders while he was brewing some Potions in his restored lab.

Potter had helped Snape clean and set up his Potions lab as part of his punishment for being a prat. He had Potter doing some very meaningless chores to keep the brat out of his hair for awhile. He had caught the boy snooping around his family's drawing room and could not help but reprimand the boy earlier this morning.

"Miss Granger, what did I say about you leaving your bed?You are going to lie back down now!"Snape stated in authority as he watched the girl glare up at him. He knew this girl was starting to have quite the attitude with him and wanted nothing more than to break her silly defiance and have her abide by his rules. He was only trying to help her after all and wanted to prove to her that he was the parent and it was his job to make sure that she was okay.

'I will not lose my daughter like I lost my childhood friend Lily Evans and my wife Kathy. I will protect her at all costs and will keep her away from the greedy eyes of little boys like Potter and Weasley.'Snape growled in his mind as he possessively walked over to Hermione, picked her up in his arms and trapped her hands in his right hand at her chest as he carried the girl back to her bed.

Hermione could not believe that she was being manhandled in such a manner. She could not resist the impulse to struggle as her d...no as Snape kept a firm grip on her and carried her to her bed like she weighed almost nothing. She would not start calling Snape her dad ever. After the way the greasy git treated her and her fellow Gryffindor's over the years didn't change the fact that he was still a cruel, cold and mean man who thrived on insulting others for his own twisted pleasure.

'I think I will have to start giving Hermione some nutrient potion. She is very light for a girl her age.'Snape thought before he placed the child down onto her bed and continued to hold her wrists to her chest with his hand as she tried to struggle for release by kicking her feet. His only reaction to the stubborn girl was taking his wand from his cloaks sleeve with his other hand and waving it along all the sides of her bed. After he was content with his wand movements, Snape stepped away from Hermione to see the puzzled expression come over her face.

"I have made sure you can not escape your bed again without me being around. I have placed age lines around your bed to keep you on it and to keep Potter away from you if he decides to come in here while I am brewing in my lab."The Potions Master said in his monotone teaching voice with threads of authority lacing trough his words.

'I will not stay on this bed. I want to see Harry.'Hermione thought as she crawled to the side of her bed having the intent to punch Snape in her anger than go find Harry so they could try and escape Snape's place. All that confronted her as she tried to sit on the ledge was some sort of force field.

Snape just smirked at his girl who looked like she was about to spontaneously com-bust at any moment with the daggers she was glaring into his eyes.

'let me go you bastard!'The girl tried to say but only managed to move her lips without the sounds coming out.

"I would stop all the theatrics Miss Granger. I will release you when I know that you are completely better. You can think and say bad words about me but that still will not change the fact that you are mine to be helped by me."

To show her displeasure, Hermione internally growled at the stubborn man before flipping him the finger.

"I would think thrice before doing that to me again little girl."Snape spoke in almost a whisper as he went up into the girls space with their noses almost touching.

Hermione who was still very angry with the possessive treatment, would not be put out by this man. To show her vexation for him invading her personal space and keeping her locked away and unable to see Harry, her anger just suddenly boiled over. There was a SMACK sound in the otherwise silent room leaving a slightly pink hand print on the Potions Masters cheek.

"I have told you to not try me witch. Now you are going to stay on that bed longer and I will now keep Potter indefinitely out of your room by warding your door."Snape growled, letting his ire be known by the girl who needed to be taught how to behave like a Snape.

Her anger suddenly turned into pleading at his words. She was lonely, scared and was missing her parents miserably. 'Please don't do that. I need Harry.'Hermione tried to translate with her eyes.

Snape just completely ignored the girls pleading and glared at her before leaving her room in a signature Snape fashion with his robes billowing around him which just cowed her to give in to him like him leaving was a direct order.

Taking his wand out once again, Snape cast another piece of complicated dark magic on Hermione's closed bedroom door to keep the likes of Potter away from what is his. He would not let the boy sully and taint the girl with his ways any longer. If the Potter boy was to live in his house for the rest of the Summer, he was also going to learn how to be more like a Snape.

Satisfied that things were becoming more in his control, Snape swept through the upstairs hallway so he could get to his Potions lab to continue his brewing. He was still pretty sure that Potter was still cleaning the bathroom as he was still nowhere to be seen. He just gave a satisfied smirk at the thought of the boy finally learning some discipline.

As he was scrubbing the toilet a little ways away from Hermione's room, he didn't want Snape to have a reason to come and pester him for sticking his head out of the bathroom as the man was putting the dark magic on his friends bedroom door. He could hear Snape and didn't want to have another argument with the man so he decided to keep out of his way for now.

What was bothering Harry like nothing else was the fact that Snape had the girl locked up so he couldn't bother her. He had a feeling that she was really lonely but what could he do. They were both at Snape's mercy and neither one of them had their wands to even attempt an escape.

'I will find I way to free the both of us and when I do things can start going back to a relatively normal state.'Harry thought before he stopped all the scrubbing. His arms were very tired and sore from all the use. He also had a lot to think about while doing such meaningless things such as cleaning a bathroom that never got used. Either way Harry would continue to fight and would not give up on trying to free him and his best friend.

Thank you so much for reading my work. Please tell me what you thought through a lovely review. More to come as soon as possible.

Love SeverusSnapePrincess10:)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone^_^A new chapter at last. Real life has been rather difficult but I am sticking it out. I have to thank some dedicated reviewers to my story. First I want to say I put your idea in this chapter **voldyismyfather**. I really thought your idea was awesome so thank you so much. I also want to thank my faithful reviewers **Silver Star **and **Gingerstorm101 **for your absolutely fantastic ideas that I really appreciate. Thank you to everyone who has been sticking patiently with me and my slow updates. I just moved and still happen to have no internet. I do however live near a library.

Chapter 9- Dealing With Patience

Harry silently crept towards Hermione's bedroom door almost like it were a wild animal ready to attack at any given moment. It was not like he was afraid of Snape or anything of that magnitude, it was just that he had never been very good at controlling his magic to the extent that the Potions Master seemed to always flaunt effortlessly.

'I need to learn how to focus my magic better. Snape will always have the upper hand because he is brilliant with dark and wandless magic. Maybe when I get me and Hermione out of this mess, I can ask her if she is up to teaching me more complicated spells,'Harry thought as he continued to look stunned at the piece of intricate dark magic that moved across the wood of the door almost like slow motion lightning, in ways that Harry only knew that his Professor could achieve.

Since Harry knew that the dour man was in his potions lab, he decided to come out with the words he had wanted to speak to Hermione since he had found out about the man being the girl's father. As far as he was concerned now was as good of a time as any.

"Hermione, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just really think we need to talk."Harry said before he paused and waited to hear if any sound was coming from the room separating them. Even though he heard nothing, mostly because he knew that at the moment Hermione could not speak, Harry still thought that certain words needed to be out in the open even if it was only to get the weight of everything off his chest. Snape was not going to stop him from saying what was on his mind.

"I know things could be better. We just have to be patient and wait for help to come. I know that Ron is probably on his way right now with some help to get us away from Snape's house. Hermione I am going to make sure that we have some fun this summer whether Snape agrees with the idea or not."Harry stated before he looked at the door one more time in determination, then headed towards the stairs having the intent to eavesdrop on the dungeons bat. He just wanted to see if Snape had any plans of his own for him and Hermione. His guess was that he was about to find out.

^_^HGSS^_^

'Something will present its self in a moment of need. Mad Eye Moody would be constantly reminding me, Harry and Ronald about constant vigilance.'Hermione thought to herself as she continued to stare at her bedroom door from her position of lying flat on her back on the bed that she did not wish to be on.

Hermione Granger was bored out of her mind! She had been thinking so many things through her head because of how tremendously upset she was with herself. She had never meant to mess up that potion in the first place and now she was a prisoner in her Potion Masters house still unable to speak.

'I have already recited the fourth years basic defence spells three times already by memory. I even went over all the other subjects in my head the same amount of times. I just wish I could have some company that did not require taking anymore bitter tasting potions.'The girl fussed in her head as she went through her thoughts about all the ways she could have avoided messing up that potion for the umpteenth time since it had happened. She was the brightest witch of her age and had never made such a blatant mistake or have such poor regard for her own well being in all her life.

Just as she was about to turn on her side away from the foreboding door to try and get some more rest, she could swear that she could hear someone other than Snape walking towards her door. 'Doesn't sound like dragon hide boots,'The girl thought happily. Her thoughts automatically turned to Harry which caused her to hold her breath in anticipation. She was really thankful that Snape had not cast a silencing charm over the door before he left her to her thoughts and misery.

Hermione stayed still as she pondered what Harry was trying to tell her. He didn't make what he wanted to say very long, but she knew that where Harry was heading was to a world of trouble that consisted of more punishment from Snape if Harry were to get caught. She just knew that Harry would have already of written a letter to Ron and his family asking for some help. She just smiled after Harry finished with his speech.

'Boys, they are such gits.'Hermione chuckled to herself in her mind. 'Things are about to get really interesting I am sure of it. I know that Snape is not meaning to be an arse but I need some freedom. If anyone can give me that, I know that Harry Potter can!'Hermione silently decreed before she could hear receding footsteps getting further and further away from her room.

Hermione sighed internally before she closed her eyes for that rest that she so needed as an escape. She just hoped that her dreams would not lead her to nightmares about her deceased parents, Voldemort, or Snape. She prayed that only pure darkness would sweep her away from the real world for a few blissful hours.

^_^HGSS^_^

"Albus, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?"Minerva asked as she walked steadily towards the wooden chair sitting in front of her friends desk. 'This office has certainly seen better days. It is always so cluttered with so many useless objects. The war against Voldemort is finally over! There is just really no need for all this junk.'The stern Transfiguration Professor thought as she sat on the chair and surveyed the room while the old wizard across from her resumed his seat at his desk.

Dumbledore just looked at the strict Scottish woman with a knowing smile. He was no fool and knew all about how he should clear out his office of some of his things, but he just could not bare to part with them. He was definitely a man who valued his possessions.

"My dear would you care for a lemon drop?"Albus asked as he held out the bowl of treats that he constantly offered to his colleagues. They were after all his most favourite sweets.

"No thank you Albus."

"Then would you care for some tea?"The wizard asked serenely as he conjured up a steaming cup.

Wanting to just get on with the conversation and knowing that Albus would just try more tactics to get her to drink some tea anyways, Minerva relented and just accepted the steaming beverage.

"Now can you please tell me why you have summoned me here?"

"My dear, can't an old man just want to enjoy some tea with a friend?"Albus laughed as he conjured up some tea for himself.

"Albus, I know you. Now I know that you are hiding something and you would be a fool to not tell me."Minerva stated as she took a sip from her tea then took a calming breath.

"You always were tricky to fool my dear."Albus said before he set his cup of tea on the desk with his serene smile still in place. He looked over his half-moon spectacles, that were on the bridge of his nose, to look over his colleague. "I am afraid that the time is not now to reveal my true plans to you, but I must ask you a favour. Would you be so kind in setting my affairs straight with the Minister of Magic? Much paperwork still needs to be done and as the deputy Headmistress I must insist that you take care of this for me as I take leave for the day to run another errand.''Dumbledore said sternly while still smiling.

''I do not have a choice in the matter now do I Albus?''Minerva asked exasperatedly as she crossed her legs. 'This man always has a way with his actions.'

''Thank you my dear. You will only have to wait a little longer before I let you in on my plan. Since the war has ended there is much to be done for the ministry.''Dumbledore claimed serenely once again.

Minerva just sighed then stood from her seat. She did not know what her old friend was up to, but knew that she could trust him explicitly.

''I will take you word on whatever you are planning. I will do this task for you, but after all of this is done, we are going to have a long talk Albus.''

''I would not expect anything less from you. Good day my dear!''

With everything said and done, Minerva Mcgonagall walked over towards the old fireplace near the far wall of the office and grabbed a handful of floo powder. She looked over one more time at her old friend before walking into the fireplace and dropping the powder. Green flames licked at her before she yelled out her destination ''Ministry of Magic'' and vanished before Albus Dumbledore`s eyes.

''Now that is settled I can sort out other priorities. The time is almost upon me to see what is going to happen next in my plan.''Dumbledore said to himself before he took his wand out to clear his desk of some papers and the two cups of tea.

^_^HGSS^_^

The brewing went over well and now Snape had another batch of healing potions ready for his child. He had only been upset with her because of how stubborn she was to accept his help and act like the Snape she should be. Now he just felt a slight twinge of guilt for his actions. This having his own child thing was definitely making him to soft for his own good.

He took the flasks, in which the potions were in, and put them in his cloaks inside pocket before leaving his lab and heading towards his family's library. He hated how empty this place felt all the time as he went back up the stairs and through the halls. His parents had died many years ago and still the place felt as empty as ever even with the children upstairs.

'I need to find that book. It wasn't in the box of mine and mum's things. I just know that it was last seen by my old school books.'Severus thought as he searched bookshelf among bookshelf for the one book that would surely change his daughter's perspective on things. He needed her to learn about her family and its roots even if it was painful for him with his history.

'My old potions texts! It has to be with them.'With that thought, Severus swiftly made his way towards the tomes that he worked with through his school career. The books were torn in places and smelled a tad rusty with all the dust on them, but he froze in expectation when he saw the book he had not seen or even thought about since his mum had died.

Taking the book from its place off the shelf, he wiped the dust off of the cover then started to look through it for anything he did not want Hermione to find. 'I will not allow that muggle of a 'father' to taint my daughter's thoughts.'Severus thought as he ripped out a page of the book.

Besides the page, the book was clean with information that his daughter should know. He crumpled the loose page up than vanished it with his wand to the waste basket in the kitchen.

With a satisfied smirk, Snape stalked his way to his daughter's bedroom with quick strides. It only took a quick wave of his wand to take the dark magic off of the door that held the girl prisoner, not to mention the age lines that held her to the bed.

^_^HGSS^_^

Hermione jolted awake at the sound of the door opening. Her thoughts were a little hazy but she was no fool with intruders. She just put her fists up, prepared for a fight if need be, for her own defence. 'Constant Vigilance.'She thought in fright.

The girl silently huffed in exasperation when she recognized the intruder as Snape. 'It is always going to be Snape!I don't know why I even try to be alert. This man just doesn't know how to leave me alone.'She thought as she glared at the man.

'My paranoid daughter and as well she should be. It is a great defence mechanism.'Snape thought as he stepped closer to Hermione.

"I know that I am probably the last person that you wish to see, but believe me it is necessary."Snape stated in his teaching tone of voice. "I have brought the potions that you need to take and a book that you might be interested in reading.

At the mention of the word '_book_' Hermione stopped glaring at her Potions Master and looked at him with curiosity and something else that Snape couldn't quite place.

"Yes, I have a book with me. I also wish to go into your mind so I can read your thoughts on the surface if you are willing to allow me to do so. I have not been the best parent in the world but I am willing to hear what you wish to say to me."Snape said as he waited for Hermione to make some sort of decision.

'I don't know if I should trust him or not. I mean he was a Death Eater working for Voldemort, but he also tried his best to save me when the potion exploded all over me. Weighing the pros and cons, Hermione finally made up her mind on what she wanted. The girl nodded her head in a yes motion then put her hands gently in her lap as she sat cross legged on the bed.

Snape just took her movements as a yes to plunge into her mind, so he silently cast the _'Legilimens' _spell.

'I wonder if he is in my head yet?'The girl pondered in wonder.

'I am not one to lie about something like that Miss. Granger.'Snape spoke clearly in her head.

Hermione jumped about a foot in the air. She was just not expecting his voice to be so loud. It echoed around in her thoughts almost like they could be her own words.

'That is so weird!I actually have Snape in my head.'

'How astute of you girl. Believe me that when I say I am less than ecstatic about this situation, that it is true. Now to more pressing matters.'Snape spoke in clear agitation.

'Why did you lock me away? I get that you are my real father and that you needed to help me, but why won't you let me go near Harry?'Hermione thought in confusion. She just could not help the feeling of loneliness that came over her. Even Snape could feel this raw emotion which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

Snape did not really think through how the girl was feeling about the whole situation and decided to give a clear answer to her questions.

'I locked you up to make sure that you stayed out of harms way while you were healing. I thought that would be obvious. I did not want anything to happen to you while your body needed its rest. As for Potter, the boy is a magnet for trouble. I do not want him to corrupt you more than you already are which is where this book I have comes in.

Hermione heard Snape's answers and for the most part had to agree with them. It was a wonder that she nor Harry or Ron ever got captured or killed by Voldemort on the several dangerous adventures that they had had. She knew so many things could have gone wrong. She also knew that because of her brain, she had saved Harry and Ron on several occasions.

'What is this book?'Hermione asked as her curiosity finally took over. The Gryffindor in her just really wanted to know why Snape was holding this certain book in such high regard.

'This book I have happens to be your grandmother's journal.'

'You mean that the book was your mother's, Eileen Prince.'

Snape refrained himself from rolling his eyes. He also had no idea that Hermione even knew the name of his mother. This girl was definitely quite the puzzle to him.

'Yes, this journal was my mum's. She wrote everything of her life in this thing. I think you could learn a lot from this if you read through it.'Snape stated before he let up on his spell and came back to his body in reality.

One lone tear slid down Hermione's cheek as Snape exited her mind. She could not believe that her mean Potions Master was going to let her read his mum's personal journal. It seemed like Snape was trying to make amends with her.

Snape watched Hermione as she took her right hand and wiped at the tear as fast as possible. He just knew that Hermione didn't want him seeing her tears. It was definitely her Gryffindor pride speaking. Snape was internally grateful. He did not do well when children cried. He really detested it to say the least.

"I want you to take these potions before I hand you the book."Snape calmly said to the upset girl.

Hermione just nodded as she drank the nasty potions that Snape handed to her. She hated them so much! Then to her surprise, Snape took out his wand and removed the age lines around her bed.

"I will trust that you will stay put for awhile and just read. I do want to see the annoying Gryffindor know-it-all all better and ready to read all the books in my family's library."Snape said before he was pounced by the girl in a bone crushing hug. He just knew that the mention of his library would get a reaction of the sort from this bookworm.

Hermione could not believe that Snape was allowing her to use his private library when she was better. She could not even explain the bubble of happiness that swelled within her at being told that information.

Snape quickly hid the slight flush of red in his cheeks from embarrassment. He was not used to such a reaction to something that he said.

"Now how about you get back on your bed and start reading this journal."Snape said as calmly as he could.

Hermione obliged by taking the journal out of Snape's hands and lying back down upon her bed.

"I will be back up a little later with some dinner."

After one more look at the girl who was comfortably lying down and reading, Snape left the room with his robes billowing out around him in satisfaction. This time though, he just decided to close the door and leave it be without any magic imprisoning what was his. He was going to try to stop himself from being so possessive all the time.

Just as he was about to turn the corner down the upstairs hallway, he caught a slight glimpse of Potter. He was sure that the boy was eavesdropping on him. He even thought he saw the boy just as he was leaving his lab earlier. He had just thought that his mind was playing tricks on him from the long morning that he had had. Now he knew that the brat was being a nosey Gryffindor.

"Potter I know your behind that corner. I want you to stop with the eavesdropping boy."Snape growled as the boy appeared in front of him. Snape could not believe how just like his father this boy was.

"I wasn't eavesdropping _sir_."Harry said stiffly.

"Don't you dare lie to me boy! I saw you earlier as I was coming up from my lab. I just thought that you were putting cleaning supplies away."Snape coldly said. He was not liking Potter's tone.

"If you are done, I am going to go to my room now."

"Not so fast boy. We need to talk."Snape all but snarled as he grabbed a hold of the boy's shirt sleeve in a firm grip.

"I have nothing to say to you you git."Harry yelled making Snape pull Harry so close to him that their noses were almost touching. Harry could feel Snape's breath on his face.

"You will stop with the language right now or else Potter."Snape spoke in a deadly whisper. Snape was done with the boy's poor attitude.

"Or else what?I know, you will starve me for a week or better yet look me in _my_ room like you did to Hermione. You are just like the Dursley's you bastard!"Harry stated coldly as he wrenched his arm out of Snape's grasp. He was not in the mood to fight with Snape right now.

When Harry was spying on Snape for a short while, he knew that Snape's plan consisted of turning him and Hermione into some mad form of himself. He had seen Snape talking to himself while making some Potions and had even found a crumpled up piece of parchment having something to do with someone named Tobias and Eileen. He had only seen it because he tripped over the rubbish bin in the kitchen in his haste to follow Snape upstairs to the library.

Snape was a little taken aback about what the boy had just said to him and would put that in the back of his mind to sort out later. He had always known that the Dursley's were not the right parental figures. He had never liked Petunia as a child. He had also heard stories from Dumbledore, Hagrid and Molly Weasley about how these muggle relatives put bars on the boy's window and trapped him in a cupboard until he was admitted to Hogwarts as a wizard for the very first time. Even through his anger he could somehow sort through his thoughts even if the boy reminded him so much of his arch enemy, James Potter.

"Potter, I can make you do detentions even though we are away from the school. I have already made you do some chores don't make me punish you even more for that attitude."Snape said while glaring at the boy.

"You have do do better than chores and detentions. The Dursley's have you beat in the punishment category. I am tired of you constantly picking on me."Harry continued to say before they heard a loud knocking on the back door of the house.

Snape just glared intently for a minute as the knocking continued. He was not done with the boy. Not by a long shot. He just turned on his heals and headed down the stairs to answer the door.

'Who the bloody hell would visit me at my house during the summer?I do not have any visitors.'Snape growled to himself as he listened to the boy making his way down the stairs behind him.

"Potter you will stay behind me and let me deal with whoever this is."Snape demanded as he pierced the boy with his coal coloured eyes then turned his attention towards the wooden door in front of him.

Harry just nodded his head curtly in Snape's direction and waited as Snape turned to door handle.

"Hello my boys."Albus Dumbledore said as he walked into the front foyer of Snape's home.

"Dumbledore?"

"Headmaster?"

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


End file.
